A New Beginning
by Goddess Of Idiots
Summary: Thalia's was used to new beginnings. She lives in an orphanage after all but when an unexpected family member turns up to adopt her, will this be one family that doesn't send her back to the orphanage. Thalico story including Percabeth, Leyna, Jasper, Tratie and any others i can be bothered to include. Ask if you want any other couples included.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Prologue

Thalia's POV

"Thalia, come here and meet you're new foster mum." Called out Tina my social worker. I sighed, the amount of times I've been through this stage. Meeting the new foster parents, getting on the foster parents nerves and then being sent back to the orphanage by the foster parents. What made them so sure this time would be different. I walked out my room and into the day room where my new foster mum was waiting. When I walked into the day room I gasped. There sitting at one of the tables talking to my social worker was my Aunt Sally. They must have heard me because they both turned round to face me. "Hello Thalia, I haven't seen you since, well you know what I mean." Said Sally. I nodded, I knew what she meant. Before my mum died she was horrible to me and would abuse me. So I would hide at Sally's house because she let me. One day I decided to stay there for the rest of my life, Sally agreed that it would be for the best but it didn't go to plan. Once my mum found she was furious and came to bring me home and banned me from seeing my Aunt Sally ever again. But that was when I was 10 and I'm 16 now. I've been at this orphanage since I was 14 years old because that's when my mum died so I was brought here by a lawyer. My dad left me and my b- I mean mum alone when I was 2 so my mum started drinking and it got worse from there. This time I knew I wouldn't be sent back to the orphanage if Aunt Sally was looking after me.

**Sorry if it was short the other chapters will be longer I just wanted to make the prologue short because there meant to be short. Please Review I want to know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

After the adoption papers had been signed and everything had been arranged I was finally allowed to live with my Aunt Sally. The orphanage was taking me to her apartment in New York, I was so excited because I haven't been to her house for 6 years! Finally we arrived outside an apartment block, after 6 years I still recognised it. I got out of the car, picked up my bag and went to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and then Sally opened the door. "Thalia, you're here, come inside sweetheart." Said Sally sweetly. Aunt Sally must be the nicest person in the whole entire world, she'd probably let the half the country live in her house! The inside of her house felt homely and cosy unlike the house I shared with my mum. There were pictures of Sally and her son, Percy who's my cousin. Percy's dad was in the navy and died at sea when enemy ships shot his ship and it capsized. Percy's dad was my dad's brother. Anyway as I walked into the living room I could smell delicious food. It was coming from the dining room so it must have been dinner. "Did I interrupt dinner?" I asked Sally.

"Not really I was just putting the food out Percy's still upstairs, you can go and get him down if you want, I'm sure he would love to see you again after all these years. I would knock if I were you because he's with his girlfriend and you don't want to walk on in them kissing and I know that from past experiences!" replied Sally. I laughed and went upstairs to get Percy. Even though I hadn't seen him in 6 years I still know this house like the back of my hand. As I walked up the stairs I spotted some more pictures hanging on the walls. I walked over to look at them. One of them looked recent, it was of Percy and some other people I didn't recognise apart from the last person. I gasped and stepped back in surprise. The person I never thought I'd see again. Luke, the person who I had loved more than my own mother, my boyfriend who I had caught cheating on me but I never told anyone and just dumped him without telling him why. He was the reason my life was horrible, after I had dumped him he turned all my friends against me and made my life a misery. Percy wasn't at that school and I never told him what happened. But what I am I going to do now that he's going to be at the same school as me, I couldn't face him alone. Calm down Thalia, he probably wouldn't even recognise me I thought to myself. I decided to just push those thoughts aside and find Percy. I walked along the corridor and found his room. I stood outside of his door but me being me just walked in without knocking and when I went inside I wish I had knocked. Percy was making out with a girl who I hoped was his girlfriend. I decided to have some fun.

"How could you cheat on me, I thought you loved me!" I shouted, not very loud but it definitely startled them both. They whipped their heads round to face me.

"And who are you?" demanded the girl. I smiled sweetly. "Why I'm Percy's girlfriend and who might you be?" I shot back and added a glare at the end. The girl turned to look at Percy with a murderous glare in her eyes. Percy, who had only just registered what was happening, stared at me for a few seconds.

"Thalia!" he shouted and ran over to hug me. That was defiantly the wrong thing to do in front of his girlfriend who thought Percy was cheating on him. She grabbed him, turned him round to face her and the slapped him across the face. I tried to stifle a laugh and failed. They both looked at me confused.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Demanded the girl. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Well, I'm Thalia and I'm Percy's cousin, don't worry I'm not really his girlfriend I was just messing with you guys, though it was pretty funny watching you slap Percy!" I said smiling. The girls face flooded with relief.

"I'm Annabeth and I'm Percy's girlfriend." Replied Annabeth.

"And I hugged Thalia because I realised who she was, I haven't seen her in 6 years so it took a while for me to remember her." Explained Percy.

"Well I'm very offended that you didn't remember me Percy, seeming that I remembered you." I said faking hurt in my voice. They both laughed.

"Well Sally sent me up here to get you down for dinner, so come on guys." I said and walked out of Percy's room with both of them following me. Inside the dining room was like heaven. It was roast dinner but it looked and smelled amazing. It didn't look like a normal dinner. No this dinner looked even better than the food on those food programs.

"Sit down sweethearts." Said Sally. I nodded and slid into a seat next to Annabeth. I told Annabeth about myself and after she told me about herself. She didn't mention anything about her family which I thought was odd but seeming I didn't say anything about my family I didn't care. After dinner Annabeth went home so me and Percy went into the living to catch up since we hadn't seen each other in 6 years. I learnt that Percy's 16 and so is Annabeth. He's got a big group of friends who he said he'll promise to introduce me to. I nodded smiling but inside I was screaming. What going to happen when he introduces me to Luke. I'm also pretty nervous about meeting his other friends. I've never been one to have friends except when I was with Luke because he was popular so I became popular. After our catch up chat, Sally showed me to my room. It was next to Percy's and was painted black and silver. I loved it, I went inside and unpacked. It didn't look like a typical teenage girls bedroom would normally look like. I had no posters on the walls and the room was practically empty. There was only a bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and my bags in the corner of the room. Soon it was time for bed. I put on my pyjamas and got into my bed. It was so comfy unlike the bed at the orphanage or my house with my mum. In fact the bed at my mum's house wasn't a bed it was a mattress. Anyway I soon fell asleep, the worries of Luke went out of my mind as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**And Done. Please review and if you want me to add any more couples into it when Thalia goes to school just put it into a review. Also if you've got any ideas to make it better just tell me in a review. :) **

**Goddess Of Idiots**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

At 7 o' clock I woke up to get ready for school. It took a lot of effort because I'm not used to getting early. I put on ripped skinny jeans, a black top with a leopard print heart on it and black converse. I went downstairs to have breakfast. In the dining room there were piles of delicious looking pancakes. They were drizzled with syrup and strawberries were piled up on the top. Sally was already sitting down to eat.

"Good morning Thalia sit down and eat, Percy's not down yet but he should be down soon." Said Sally.

I nodded and sat down and began to eat. I finished them in a matter of minutes.

"They were brilliant, thank you Sally." I thanked her and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I also washed my face because I wanted to! I ran upstairs to pack my school bag. When I came back downstairs Percy was still getting ready. When he was ready Sally told me that I will be going to the same school as Percy. We walked to school which didn't take very long. On the way Percy told be all about his friends and how he met them.

"Oh, look there's Annabeth, come on." Said Percy pointing to Annabeth and running off.

"Hey, wait for me!" I shouted and ran after him. Lots of people were giving us both odd looks but I just gave them my signature death glare and they looked away.

"Hi Annabeth." I greeted.

She smiled and we kept walking. At last we arrived in front of a big school. On the gates was the name, Goode High School. I snickered, what a crappy name! Anyway we walked into the parking lot and into the school. Percy went over to his friends while Annabeth showed mw to the office. She seemed like a really nice girl not like a self-minded bitch who wears way to much make up. She had blonde hair, startling grey eyes and a tan. But you could tell it was a natural tan and not fake. Finally we got to the office. It was all bright and happy, defiantly not my style.

"Hello and how can I help you today?" asked the receptionist.

"Um, well I'm new." I replied.

"Oh yes, you must be Thalia Grace, the new student." She said. She fiddled about with her computer for a while and then gave me some sheets of paper.

"There's you're schedule, locker number and a map. Have a Goode day!" she said and smiled.

I nodded and turned round to search for my locker. It was number 238. I looked up and down the rows of lockers but couldn't find it. Finally I decided to go over to Percy and his friends even if Luke was there. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. They were all talking and laughing together.

"Hi Percy can you help me find my locker." I asked.

"Oh, hi Thalia, these are my friends I was telling you about." Replied Percy showing me his friends.

"I'll introduce you to them later, so what's you're locker number?" he asked me.

"Number 238 but I can't find it anywhere." I exclaimed.

"Oh, that's easy, it's next to mine." Said a boy who was wearing all black. I looked up at him. He had black silky hair, dark brown eyes that were nearly black and pale olive skin.

"Great, Nico, show Thalia her locker." Percy said. Nico nodded and walked off down the hall with me following behind. Lots of people looked at us and some of the girls glared at me.

"What are they staring at?" I whispered

"Us." He whispered back. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that I mean why." I replied

"Probably because they have never seen me with a girl before, there such idiots!" he replied.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

We were halfway up the hallway when everyone froze. I heard someone shout "Rachel and her followers!"

Nico tensed up in front of me. Suddenly I heard the clicking of heels against the hard wood floor. From round the corner came 3 girls. All of them were dressed like flipping catwalk models, just worse than that! Their faces were caked in make-up and their skirts were more like belts. They had top that went above their belly buttons with high heels as tall as sky scrapers! Ok I might have exaggerated that a little bit but it doesn't matter. Anyway they were coming our way. Suddenly they stopped right in front of us.

"Can I help you 3 sluts?" I asked sweetly. Hey don't blame me I tend to blurt things out, I have ADHD. In front of me I could hear Nico stifle a laugh.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" screeched the girl in the front of the 3.

"And who might you be because last time I checked you're not the queen!" I said back with a smirk on my face.

"How can you not know who I am, you must be a newbie, well let me explain the rules of this school." Said the first girl

"Please tell me because I desperately want to know!" I said sarcastically. All three of them glared at me.

"Well, I'm Rachel and I'm the queen of this school and no one messes with me, behind me are Ashley and Hanna. We own this school, we own the boys and now we own you." Said Rachel

"Whatever, now if you don't mind I'm going to find my locker, come on Nico." I said and walked off, Nico following. When he had caught up to me he led me to a bunch of lockers in the corner of the hallway.

"Here you go locker 238, by the way nicely handled with Rachel and her friends." Said Nico smiling. I laughed and opened my locker with the code that the receptionist had given me earlier. I dumped my stuff in it and looked at my schedule. I had English first so I got my English books out of my locker.

"Nico where's room 8?" I asked.

"Oh, do you have English first, so do I, come on follow me." Replied Nico. He walked off down the hall so I followed him. Suddenly a boy ran into me knocking me on the floor.

"Thalia are you alright?" I heard Nico ask me. My eye sight was fuzzy, I could see two boys standing over me, one of them was Nico and the other one I couldn't make out clearly. I pulled myself up.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said the boy who knocked me over.

"That's ok." I said

"Well sorry anyway, I'm Luke, who are you?" said Luke. I gasped and stepped back, it was Luke, he had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. What am I going to do? Should I run away or just make up a new name. No I couldn't besides Nico had already called me Thalia. There's only one thing I can do…

**Ha, I left you on a cliff-hanger anyway please review.**

**Goddess Of Idiots :) **


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning

Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

**"**Um sorry I've really got to get to class now, bye." I said and walked down the hall with Nico following behind.

"Hey, wait!" I heard Luke shout but I just kept on walking.

"Thalia, are you alright, you seem a bit shaken up?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on then we'll be Late for class." I said putting on a brave face.

"Oh shit you're right!" cursed Nico and ran down the hall with me following close behind. We stopped suddenly in front of a lightly green painted door. The number 8 was above the door. By the looks of it we were late because everyone else was already inside. Nico knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a kind voice from inside. Nico opened the door and walked inside, I walked in after him. lots of people turned to look at us.

"Sorry Miss Sanders, I had to show Thalia her locker." Said Nico politely to the teacher.

"I'll let you off today, go and sit down Nico." Replied Miss Sanders kindly. He nodded and walked towards the back of the classroom and sat down on his own.

"Thalia, would you like to introduce you're self?" asked Miss Sanders, though I felt she wasn't really asking permission. I nodded and walked to the front of the class.

"Hi guys, my name's Thalia Grace I'm 16 and I love art, drama and singing and I'm Percy's cousin." I said. When I said that everyone started whispering until the teacher told them to be quiet.

"Thank you Thalia, sit down next to Nico please."

I nodded and went over to where Nico was sitting. He smiled at me and then listened to the teacher. I really did try to pay attention but with my ADHD it was kind of hard. When the teacher told us to do the questions from the text book, I groaned. If it wasn't hard enough being ADHD, I also had to be dyslexic. I tried to read the questions but the letters just swirled around the page.

"Do you need help?" asked Nico from beside me.

"No, of course not!" I snapped, I hated being independent on others it made me feel weak.

"You have dyslexia, I can tell." He said.

"Fine I do, now go ahead and make fun of me like everyone else does, I don't care!" I snapped. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why would I make fun of you?" he asked totally confused.

"Just leave me alone." I said and turned back to my work. I felt bad about shouting at him but as I said, I don't like relying on others. About half an hour later the bell rang for the next class. Before I left I decided to talk to Nico.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you." I said.

"That's ok, I'm dyslexic too so I understand if you find it hard, besides why wold you make fun of someone because they have a disorder, you wouldn't do that unless you were a horrible, freak person." Replied Nico smiling.

"Would you mind showing me to my next class, its science and it's in room 2." I asked.

"Sure I've got History next but that's very close to room 2 so I'll show you the way." he said and we walked out the classroom and down the hallway.

"Here we go, room 2, see you later." Said Nico and walked down the hallway to his class. I walked into the room and sat down in the back away from everyone else. You might not be able to tell but I'm not exactly a person who likes to be popular, I don't mind a few friends and a few close friends but I hate to be popular and be the centre of attention. I looked around the classroom, there was only a 2 others already here. There was a girl near me at the back, she had choppy brown hair that was lightly braided down the sides, she seemed to have eyes that change colour. She looked naturally pretty and didn't wear any make-up. Next to her was a girl who had straight black hair that reached the middle of her back. She had obsidian black eyes. She also looked naturally pretty, she had a no make-up on too. She had a serious expression on her face or she might just be thinking, I don't know!

"Is this seat taken?" asked someone. I was so deep in thought I hadn't even realised that the room was nearly full of kids. I looked up to see Annabeth standing next to me.

"No, you can sit there." I replied smiling. Annabeth seemed really nice and friendly. Even though she had blonde hair I could tell she was very intelligent, Percy had also told me this. Her eyes always looked intimidating and that she was thinking of a million things at once, then again she probably was!

"How's school so far?" asked Annabeth

"Its fine I guess." I replied truthfully.

"At lunch you can meet Percy's group of friends." She said.

"Cool." I replied. But inside I felt like screaming, I can't face Luke again, can I?

**Sorry that wasn't very long but my computer kept messing up so I just left the chapter there. I realised that I've never done a disclaimer. All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan except my own characters but I think you can guess who they are! Please review and next chapter will be up soon. :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots**


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning

Chapter 4

Nico's POV **(Bet you weren't expecting that one!)**

After I showed Thalia to science I made my way to history. On the way my thoughts went to Thalia. She seemed like she didn't want anyone to know about her. Like in English when she told the class about herself, she looked like she didn't want to and she didn't say much about herself. Also she didn't want anyone to know she had dyslexia in case they made fun of her. When she met Luke she seemed shocked and scared like she knew him and didn't like him. I don't know what to think of her. Maybe I'll ask Percy later on. On the way to history I ran into Rachel and her buddies again. No, I mean literally ran into them. I knocked Rachel's coffee all over her designer clothes.

"Watch where you're going brat!" sneered Rachel. She looked up at me and paled.

"OMG, I'm soooo sorry Nico, I thought you were that stupid girl dressed in black that was following you around like a lost puppy earlier!" Said Rachel. She started to twirl her hair round her finger like all those girls do when there flirting with you.

"Thalia is not stupid you bitch!" I shouted at her. She gasped and stepped back in surprise. I don't know why I was defending Thalia, I just felt like she needed someone to stick up for her. Even though she seemed like the kind of girl who can look after herself. Anyway I pushed Rachel out the way and stormed off to history class. I walked in and sat down in the back next to Percy.

"Hi, Nico how's Thalia?" asked Percy.

"She's fine, she's in science at the moment." I replied.

"Thanks, for you know showing her around. She's had a tough past but that's not for me to tell you. Oh and thanks for sticking up for Thalia in the hallway." Percy said.

I don't know why but I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"Hi guys." Said Hazel and Frank sliding into the seats next to me.

Hazel's my cousin from my dad's side and Frank is her boyfriend. She's African American and has shoulder length curly brown hair that brings out her golden eyes. Frank is Asian Canadian with short black hair and brown eyes. There both 14 years old so there younger than us but both of them act just as old as us. I smiled at them both while Percy started talking to them about whatever he talks about. After a while our teacher walked in. Our history teacher was really funny and always made jokes. Our teacher was called Mr Lawso. He told us to get out our books and do the questions. The good thing about having Frank on our table is that because he isn't dyslexic he can help me, Hazel and Percy who all have Dyslexia. The teacher always lets us talk as long as we do our work so Frank can read our questions out for us. The work was about World War 2 which for some reason is my favourite history subject. After history it was lunch time so all 4 of us went to the cafeteria.

**Thalia's POV**

After science had finished Annabeth introduced me to the 2 girls I had seen noticed sitting near me in science. The one with choppy brown hair was called Piper Mclean and the other girl with straight black hair was called Reyna Bells. They seemed really nice and friendly, I just hoped everyone else is like that. All 4 of us walked to the cafeteria together laughing and chatting. When we got to the cafeteria we walked inside to get our lunch. I got my food and Annabeth led me to a table full of children all talking and having fun. I recognised Percy and Nico sitting next to each other and unfortunately Luke . I remembered seeing some of the others talking to Percy before I went to the office but I didn't know their names. Percy seeing me come over stood up in front of the table. They all quickly ended their conversations and turned to face Percy. Gods, who knew Percy would ever be popular!

"Right guys listen up. This is my cousin Thalia Grace she just moved in with us because her mum thought it would be better if she lived with us. Could you all please introduce you're selves." Said Percy and sat down. A girl with curly brown hair and gold eyes stood up.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque and I'm 14." Said Hazel. She looked really friendly and cheerful. A boy with short black hair and brown eyes stood up.

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang and I'm 14." Said Frank and sat down next to Hazel. A boy stood up with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace and I'm 15." Said Jason. I nearly spat out the food in my mouth, Jason, Jason Grace. Could it be him, my long lost brother, I'll have to talk to him later I thought. A boy with black curly hair and brown eyes stood up.

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez and I'm 15." Said Leo very happily with a big smile. A girl with brown hair and grassy green eyes stood up.

"Hello, I'm Katie Gardner and I'm 16." Said Katie smiling at Thalia. Katie seemed very friendly like Hazel. Two boys stood up together they both had messy curly and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Travis Stoll and I'm Connor Stoll." Said the two of them together. Lastly a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. But his eyes weren't like Jason's. No these eyes looked cruel and evil.

"Hello Thalia, it's good to see you again." Said Luke. His voice was full of venom and hatred.

"Why are you talking to her like that?" demanded Percy.

"Well, I'm sure if she has a good enough reason she'll tell you. Unlike her reason for leaving me devastated and alone!" he shouted. By now everyone was looking over. The room was dead silent which was saying something because a minute ago it you had to shout to be heard. I was shaking and I could feel my eyes getting wet. I quickly wiped my eyes, I don't cry. But you cried for him a voice in my head was telling me. Shut up I told it!

"What is he talking about Thalia?" demanded Percy. Everyone turned to look at me.

"U-u-um." I said.

"See, she can't even tell you a reason!" said Luke to Percy. Luke's voice washed over everyone and they all glared at me apart from Percy, Annabeth and Nico. Tears ran down my face I pushed past everyone and ran into the girls toilets. I ran into a cubicle and fell to my knees crying.

"Thalia are you in here?" I heard someone shout. I couldn't make out who it was though. I imminently stopped crying and kept quiet. I heard them walk out again. I let out a sigh of relief. That was to close I thought. I picked myself up off the floor and dried my eyes. I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was a mess of tangles, my black mascara had streaked my face and tears stains ran down my face. I fixed my hair and cleaned the mascara off my face. I ran out of the toilets and out of the school building. I ran across the road, not looking where I was going. All I heard was the screech of brakes, my scream and someone shout my name before I felt the car smash into my side and I went flying across the road. As my head hit the ground I was knocked unconscious…

**Ha, I did it again, a cliff-hanger. Please review you know how much I love to hear what you think of my story. All rights and whatever else isn't mine goes to Rick Riordan. :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots **


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

After Thalia ran out of the cafeteria, I glared at Luke and then ran out after her, with Annabeth and Nico following behind me. I could understand why Annabeth was following me, after all she was my girlfriend but why Nico came with us. At the moment I didn't care about why he was with us, I would ask him later. All that mattered now was that we found Thalia. Annabeth went to look inside the girl's toilet. While me and Nico waited outside for Annabeth I decided I would ask him why he came with us to find Thalia.

"Hey Nico, just wondering, why did you come with me and Annabeth to find Thalia?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I kind of consider her a friend, I mean she's hasn't done anything wrong to me and she's you're cousin so I guess I wouldn't want to let you down. Besides I wouldn't want you to have to lose someone like when I lost Bianca…" he trailed off, lost in the memories of the past. He went off into a daydream so I just nodded, even though Nico wasn't paying attention. I guess talking about Bianca still got to him. Bianca had been Nico's only sibling before she died. She was 18 years old and looked exactly like Nico. She was very popular but she wasn't fake, she was natural and loved nature. She had to bring up Nico on her own when their parents had disappeared when they she was 10 and Nico was 8. Don't ask me how she raised him when she was only 10 years old. Anyway around last year when she was 18 and Nico was 16 she ran away when her boyfriend cheated on her with one of her best friends. A few hours later Nico was told she'd been involved in a car crash and died instantly. For months Nico had gone into a state of depression, he wanted to be left alone. It was only till a few months ago he'd started opening himself up to everyone.

"She's not in there." Said Annabeth. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice she'd come back out.

"Where could she me then?" I asked desperately. My eyes started watering. Suddenly Nico stood up and pointed.

"Look!" Nico shouted. Me and Annabeth turned to look. Thalia ran down the hallway to the door. All 3 of us ran after her. She pushed open the door and ran outside with us close behind.

"Thalia!" I shouted, but she ignored me and kept running.

She didn't look and ran into the road. Suddenly all of us stopped as we heard the screech of brakes and a deafening scream. I looked over and saw Thalia sprawled out on the floor with blood pouring from her body. The car that had hit her was still in the middle of the road. The owner was calling an ambulance. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran over to Thalia's body in the road. I checked her pulse, she still had one but it was very faint. Pupils in the school, hearing the commotion ran out of the school to see what had happened. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived on the scene. Everyone moved out the way. The paramedics rushed out and hastily wrapped her in some make-do bandages ad lifted her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Only 1 person was allowed to accompany her to the hospital so I got into the ambulance. Annabeth and Nico told me they would meet me at the hospital. I nodded and climbed into the ambulance. The paramedics closed the door leaving me surrounded by beeping machines, darkness and a girl who's probably dying…

**Sorry I hadn't updated for a while I was busy because it's the end of the school year. Yesterday our year went to Chessington world of adventures! It was sooooo fun, anyway hope you like it, even though it's incredibly short. Plz review, you know how much I love that! :)**

**P.S Our school breaks up on the 23****rd**** so I'll be able to update more often!**

**Goddess Of Idiots **


	7. Chapter 7

A New Beginning

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

After what felt like years, the ambulance finally pulled into the hospital car park. The paramedics came out and wheeled Thalia's stretcher out of the ambulance. I jumped out of the back and followed them all into the hospital. We went through countless corridors and hallways before we went into a small brightly lit room. They carried Thalia off the stretcher and onto the bed.

"Sorry sir, but from now on you have to wait in the waiting rooms while we conduct tests and bandage her up." Said one of the paramedics.

I nodded, knowing I would have to leave her, she was in good hands. I walked out of the room, leaving them to whatever they had to do. No, I don't mean to put her to sleep! In the waiting room was my mum, Annabeth, Nico and for some reason Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Sweetheart, Jason is Thalia's younger brother." Explained my mum.

"What, how?" I asked surprised

"Thalia's mother didn't want him so she gave him to an orphanage." Explained my mum, again!

"Anyway, enough about that, what happened with Thalia?" demanded mum.

"Well Luke started off saying horrible things and then she ran out of the school, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran out into the road and a car hit her." I told her.

My mum closed her eyes and laid her head against the chair.

"I knew _something_ would upset her but I didn't think it would end this bad!" said my mum sadly.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have the results of Thalia's tests." Said one of the paramedics.

My mum sat straight up in her chair.

"She's in a coma at the moment, we don't know when she'll wake up, with luck, in about a week. There is a chance she won't wake up but that's very unlikely. She has a broken leg, a fractured arm and has a broken wrist. They are clean breaks so can be fixed fairly easily." Said the paramedic.

I could see tears well up in my mum's eyes. I could feel tears well up in my own eyes.

"I'll leave you on to your selves." Said the paramedic and he walked out of the room.

My mum burst into tears so me and Annabeth went over to comfort her.

"Maybe you two should go home, your parents will be worried, especially yours Nico." Said my mum talking to Annabeth and Nico. She was right about Nico's parents being worried, ever since Bianca's death they would constantly be worried about him.

"If you say so Sally." said Annabeth gently.

"Come on Nico, see you tomorrow, tell me if anything happens guys." Said Annabeth, she got up with Nico following and said good bye to us and walked outside. I walked over to my mum and sat down on the chair next to her. Jason stayed where he was.

"It will be alright mum, Thalia's strong, she'll pull through, I promise." I told my mum. My mum nodded weakly.

"Maybe you should get some sleep mum, I promise to wake you up if anything happens mum." I said. She nodded and laid down on the chairs. A few minutes later she was asleep. I got up and walked over to where Jason was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him. He looked up to face me, tears stained his face.

"Not really, I always knew I should have gone looking for her when I was younger, I never got to tell her how much she meant to be, now I may never get to say it." He said and started crying. I told him to get some rest and he did so now it was just me. Because I have ADHD my mind started to wonder why Luke said those things to Thalia, they must have known each other before. A few minutes later I laid down on the chairs and fell asleep.

Thalia's POV

I was asleep, but at the same time I wasn't. Confusing right? I remember being hit by the car and my head hitting the ground but then everything goes blank. If everything went black, that must mean I fell unconscious, which means I'm probably in a coma. That's why I can hear people talking around me. What I meant earlier about being asleep but I'm not asleep is that I can hear people talking and I can think properly but I just can't open my eyes, it's like there glued shut! It feels like I'm in an everlasting dream. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by talking above me. Must be the doctors I thought to myself. I decided to listen, because then I know what is wrong with me, clever right!

"She's in a coma, at least while she's asleep we can fix her broken bones." Said someone, I assumed a doctor, I think it sounded like a woman.

I froze, oh wait, my body was already frozen! Well that's what I would have done if I could move. I'm in a coma, this is horrible and what if I never wake up? Calm down, I will wake up, I have to. Not for me, for Sally, Percy and Jason, they will be devastated if I die. Besides, I've just started a new life. I can't die now, especially now that I've got a new beginning…

**Done, well my school has broken up for the holidays now so I will be able to update much quicker now, yay. Also I'm not a doctor so don't blame me if I get hospital stuff wrong! Please review or whatever. :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots**


	8. Chapter 8

A New Beginning

Chapter 7

**Percy's POV-**

I woke up to the sound of talking, beeping and machines. I was confused, where am I? Then it all came back to me, yesterday, Thalia, the accident, like I said, everything! I sat up and looked about Jason was still asleep and so was my mum. I saw a clock hanging on a door above Thalia's room. 7:00 it read. I got up to stretch my legs a bit. I walked around for a while before deciding to check on Thalia. I walked over to her room. I wasn't allowed in yet but there was a big window where I could see her. She looked so lifeless, she was pale, she had millions of cuts, lots of bruises down her arms, lots of bandages and was hooked up to some kind of machine. There was a doctor sitting in the corner of the room taking notes. I sighed, Thalia shouldn't look like this. Normally she would be full of energy, have a smirk or a mischievous smile plastered to her face. I sat back down. I checked my phone. I had 2 messages. 1 form Annabeth and 1 from Nico. The one from Annabeth asked me how I was and said she would visit the hospital later. Nico's said about the same thing except it asked if I was coming to school today. I texted back Annabeth and Nico. I just sat on the hard uncomfortable seats. I must have been in deep thought for about 5 minutes but because of how worried I was of Thalia, it felt like hours. The more I have to wait for information on her, I feel like more of her life is slowly slipping away. She's only 16, she's had the worst life so far and the one chance she has to make it better, her new beginning could be taken away, all because of Luke. Gods, that name. It feels like a rusty sword has been thrust into my stomach and been twisted round and round. I don't care what Thalia may or may not have done to him, she would have had a reason. After all, Thalia never does something unless she has a reason to, as she puts it "No point wasting your life doing something if you don't have to!" Then again, she hasn't always followed that little rule of hers. As well as Luke, I'm also angry at my other friends. They were so quick to judge Thalia, just because Luke said something. It was wrong of them to do that, they don't even know Thalia and they just take Luke's side.** (This part is dedicated to AshleyDaughterofApollo who gave me a great review and she wondered why they took Luke's side instead of Thalia's which I will reveal later, ah cliff hangers...) **Then again that has always been a problem between me and Luke. We've always had a rivalry, ever since Rachel…

**Luke's POV-**

After Thalia ran out of the cafeteria Percy, Annabeth and Nico ran out after her. Before he left, Percy glared at me. I smirked, time to get my own back on her. Even though I cheated on her, she dumped me with no reason. I mean come on, me, the hottest boy in school here! A few months after Thalia dumped me, I left my old school and came to Goode High School. I was doing fine here, especially when Percy invited me into his group of friends. I pretended to be great friends with all of them especially with Percy. Back then our old group consisted of me, Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, Selina, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, Nico, Jason and Reyna. I knew that Annabeth liked Percy and that he was confused about liking either Rachel or Annabeth. So I did what I could to make it even more difficult for them. Evil, right! Anyway by this time, I asked out Rachel to annoy Percy because then it would make him jealous of me and Rachel and would make Annabeth jealous of Percy being jealous of me and Rachel. Yeah, it's a bit complicated! But my plan didn't exactly work out very well. I had a small notebook where I'd written down my plan and some other notes to do with it. One day I'd left it in English where I'd been secretly writing down some more plans without the teacher noticing. So I went back to get it. When I got to the English room, Percy was reading my notebook with his jaw practically on the floor. I ran in and snatched the notebook from his hands.

"What are you doing with my notebook?" I demanded

"You are the most horrible person ever, I hate you, Rachel loves you and you're just playing with her heart!" he shouted.

We argued back and forth before realizing Rachel was standing outside the door listening to us. Her mouth was wide open and she had tears in her eyes. She ran away and dumped our friends and joined the popular group. Now she's Rachel the queen bee. Me and Percy's group of friends soon took sides between me and Percy. That's why our friends always take sides between the two of us. It's really annoying because they normally take Percy's side, but not today! Suddenly the sound of a terrifying scream filled the cafeteria from outside the school. Everyone ran outside. There in the middle of the road was Thalia Grace, and she was unconscious…

**Thalia's POV-**

Today is… Actually, I don't know what day it is! I don't know how long I've been in a coma. I can hear the doctors and nurses above me doing, well I don't know actually! Anyway, I wonder how everyone is doing. I bet Percy is beating himself up, he gets like that when one of his friends gets hurt or if anything else happens. Jason probably doesn't even know that were related. Sally will be scared to death, she really cares about family. I push those thoughts out of my mind. I decide to think of happier times. I think of the times when my dad came back when Jason was born.

**FLASHBACK-**

"Thalia, sweetheart, put Jason to bed please." Said mum. I nodded smiling. I picked up a 6 year old Jason and brought him upstairs tickling him on the way. He was so cute, his blonde hair was short and messy and his electric blue eyes, like mine were filled with happiness. I went into his room. It was painted blue with pure white clouds dotted about here and there. I put him into his bed gently and tucked him in, kissed his forehead, turned out the lights and walked back downstairs.

"I got a present for you." Said my dad. I squealed and ran over to him. He passed me a black box. I opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a black lightning bolt. My mum helped me put it on, it was so cool.

"I love you mum and dad." I said to both of them.

**FLASHBACK ENDED-**

Obviously, that happy family didn't last to long. A few months later dad walked out of our lives. Me and Jason were left behind with our mother. After a while she started drinking and hitting us. Lucky Jason was taken away by social services. At least I knew he was safe. For years I had to suffer my mother's abuse right up to her death. I had been in and out of so many foster homes I've lost count. But at least now I know if I wake up, I'll have a real life to live. I focus really hard at trying to open my eyes. For ages I just lay there trying to open my eyes. I don't know how long I was lying there trying to move. I just knew I had to wake up. I heard a door open, must be one of the doctors I thought. I heard a chair being moved, oh a visitor, just what I need!

"I know you probably can't hear me right now, but some people say talking to someone when they're in a coma helps them wake up. I don't really know what to say, except please wake up. You may not know, but people do care about you, me, my mum, Annabeth, Jason and Nico… I think." Said Percy.

I wasn't sure who it was at first, but then I realised when he said "I think." I knew it was him, after all Percy is known for not being exactly the brightest one of his friends! I knew he was still there so I tried really hard to move but it was like there was I barrier stopping me from moving.

"You've been in a coma for 2 days now, I know how strong you are so please use your strength and wake up for us." Said Percy.

I heard him get up and walk outside. I wanted to cry because I know how much it hurts Percy to say that. Especially when there's a chance I won't wake up. After laying there for a while, I felt a tear trickle down my face. Wait, a tear. Suddenly I felt like the barrier had been lifted. I could open my eyes…

**Done, sorry it's a bit late. I did add some cliff-hangers so you should be happy! Please review and check out my new one-shot, Names have power. Also has anyone seen the new Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters film? I'm watching it next week but if anyone has seen it tell me if it's good in a review. :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots. **


	9. Chapter 9

A New Beginning

**All rights and whatever go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 8

**Percy's POV-**

After I had finished visiting Thalia I walked back out into the waiting room. My mum and Jason were awake and talking to each other. They both had red eyes, proof that they had both been crying. We were all sitting around talking when suddenly loads of doctors and nurses rushed into Thalia's room. My mum stood up.

"What's happening?" my mum demanded.

"She's woken up!" a doctor exclaimed.

All three of our faces lit up. She's woken up, she's really woken up! My mum started crying with joy. We weren't allowed to go in yet so we sat tight waiting for news. After a while, a doctor came out of her room and came over to talk to us.

"She's asking to see a boy called Percy." said the doctor.

"That's me." I said.

"Right then, follow me." Said the doctor.

I got up and followed the doctor into Thalia's room. It was very bright, there were lots of the machines and other stuff I couldn't name, Annabeth would know what they were.

"I'll leave you to it then." Said the doctor and walked out of the room.

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to Thalia's bed. She smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks." Said Thalia.

I looked at her confused.

"For talking to me when I was in a coma." She replied.

"I didn't know if you could hear me, but I thought it would be worth a try." I admitted.

"Well it did." She said smiling.

"If you don't mind, why did you run out of school?" I asked nervously because I didn't know how she would react.

She bit her lip, she always does that when she's deciding something.

"At my old school, Luke was my boyfriend. One day I caught him cheating on me with some bitchy slut, you know, like Rachel. I didn't tell him I'd caught him cheating, I just broke up with him. After that he made my life miserable, he told everyone about my mum and me being in an orphanage. It was horrible but I finally was able to move schools." Said Thalia.

I sat there with my mouth open. I knew Luke can be mean but that mean? Then again I doubt Luke likes to be dumped because it can ruin his reputation. Hey, I can be smart sometimes!

"I promise, as soon as we go back to school, we'll beat the shit out of Luke!" I told her.

She grinned.

"Of course we will, you're the best cousin ever!" she exclaimed.

"I'm the only cousin you've got!" I said.

"Damn it, I didn't think you'd realise!" she said.

We both started laughing. I spotted her cast on her left leg.

"How's your leg?" I asked

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Your leg, it's broken." I said.

"It is?" she questioned.

"Yeah, look." I said pointing at her cast.

Her eyes went wide in realisation.

"I can't really feel anything, that's probably because I'm laying down though!" she said.

We started laughing again. It wasn't very funny but we were so tired we just started laughing.

A nurse walked in the room.

"Well I see you're getting better already." Said the nurse smiling.

"When will I be able to go home?" asked Thalia politely.

I really felt like laughing, seeing Thalia being polite is a very rare occasion.

"Well since you're broken bones have been set in casts, at most a few days." She replied.

"Ok, Percy maybe you guys should head home for now." Said Thalia.

In other words it meant, get out I need to sleep! I nodded.

"I'll visit you later, Annabeth and Nico said they would come to." I said.

I got up and walked out.

"I think Thalia want's to sleep." I told my mum and Jason.

"Yes, I expect she would." Said my mum.

"We can come visit her later on." Said my mum.

"Good idea." Said Jason.

He'd been so quiet I nearly forgotten he was there. All three of us walked out of the hospital. Jason went to his house where he lives with Leo and Leo's dad so me and my mum walked home.

By the time we got home it was just past lunch. My mum went to do whatever she does and I went upstairs. Gods I can't believe Luke did that to Thalia. As soon as I get to school tomorrow I'm going to make sure he never forgets what he did.

**Nico's POV-**

After me and Annabeth left the hospital I went home. My house is a few streets down from where Percy lives. It's a small dark grey house with a black door. I walked up the stone path way to my house. To be honest I don't really like living here. It reminds me to much of Bianca because this is where me and Bianca used to live when our parents left us alone. Now you're probably wondering, if our parents left us then why do I live with them? Well a few months after Bianca died, they just turned up out if the blue. And because I didn't really want to die of starvation I decided to live with them. I secretly still resent them because if they had never left us, Bianca would probably still be alive. I don't really talk to them much and they just keep out of the way. They don't know what happens in my life and I prefer to keep it that way. I walked inside and ate my dinner that was left out on the table. I watched TV for a while and then decided to go to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I texted Percy to ask him how he was and that I would visit the hospital later. I also asked him if he was coming to school today. I left my phone on my bed and went downstairs to have breakfast. I had breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. When I was dressed I grabbed my phone and went to school. On my way out I checked my phone. Percy had replied saying he was alright and that he wasn't going to school. I mentally groaned. That means I'll have to be on my own all day, how fun! I walked to school slowly, because I didn't exactly want to go to school. When I finally got there, it was noisy as usual. One thing I wasn't looking forward to was seeing Luke. That stupid bloody idiot! He made Thalia run away which made her run into the road. It's all his fault, if he had kept his stupid mouth shut she'd be here today. Gods, I make it sound like she's dead. Dead is something she's defiantly not. I feel really bad for Percy, I mean he's just got to see his cousin and now she's in a coma where she may never wake up. At least there's a chance she will wake up. Unlike Bianca. STOP IT! I need to stop thinking of Bianca. Anyway when I got into school everyone was crowded round Luke while he was telling them a story. Suddenly they all started laughing. I sneaked closer so that he couldn't see me.

"Did I tell you she lives in an orphanage, what a loser!" exclaimed Luke.

"Luke, maybe you should stop now." Said someone.

I thought for a minute. I recognized the voice as Hazel's. I smiled, always sticking up for others.

"Don't tell me what to do!" snapped Luke.

"Thalia hasn't done anything wrong." Said Hazel.

Even though she was younger than everyone else she always did what she thought was right. Wait, they were talking about Thalia! It was a good job Percy wasn't here today. After a while of Luke and Hazel arguing back and forth the bell rang so everyone scattered off to their classes. I ran along to English and took a seat at the back of the classroom. Luke was just coming followed by a group of popular kids. He looked over at me and smirked, I just glared back. Gods I want to push him in front of some ongoing traffic and see what happens!

**How lovely, yes I would too. But since I can't I'll have to settle for someone else to do it.** **I'm watching the sea of monsters tomorrow. YAY. Please review and check out my other story Names have Power, which is a little one-shot I thought of. :)**

**Goddess Of Idiots.**


	10. Chapter 10

A New Beginning

**All rights and whatever go to Rick Riordan **

Chapter 9

**Thalia's POV-**

After a few days stuck in the hell known as hospital I was finally allowed home. Just before lunch Sally and Percy came to pick me up. I had to use crutches because of my broken leg. My arm and wrist had healed but my leg was still in a cast. When we had got home Sally helped me into the living room while she made lunch.

"How are you feeling?" asked Percy.

I gave him a look that said, seriously.

"Yeah I guess the answer was kinda obvious." He said laughing.

"When can I go back to school?" I whined.

"I don't know." He replied in the same whiny voice.

We both started laughing.

"Annabeth and Nico are coming round later." Said Percy

"Yay, company that's not you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shut up!" he said.

"Lunch is ready." Shouted Sally from the kitchen.

Me and Percy got up and he helped me into the dining room. Even though I was glaring at him and telling him to stop he insisted on helping me. Lunch was set out on the table. It was only simple pasta and cheese but it tasted better than anything I'd ever had at the hospital. After lunch I went to my room and fell went to sleep on my bed.

**Nico's POV-**

After a bunch of lessons it was finally lunch time. I'd normally sit with all my friends but if Luke was sitting there, I wasn't going to be. I got my lunch and sat out in the courtyard under a tree. It was nice and shady under there and it gave me room to think and clear my head. After a while I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw Hazel sitting next to me. I smiled at her in acknowledgment.

"Thanks for standing up to Luke, Percy would appreciate it." I said.

She smiled.

"He went too far, I know how Thalia feels, I've been in an orphanage before." She said sadly.

I nodded, I'd forgotten that Hazel had been in an orphanage, she'd had a horrible life and been through lots of things for a 14 year old.

"See you later." Said Hazel and she got up and walked off.

"Bye." I mumbled.

I finished up the rest of my lunch and walked back into the cafeteria. I looked over to the table with my friends on. But not everyone was there. By the looks of it Luke was still telling stories because every once in a while he would say something and everyone would start laughing and make comments. I noticed Annabeth wasn't sitting with them, she was probably eating her lunch in the library. Annabeth was always in the library in her free time if she wasn't with Percy. On the way up to the library, I thought about Thalia. Was what Luke said about her true? Not that it really mattered, I mean so what if she used to live in an orphanage, so did Hazel and no one treats her differently. When I reached the library I walked in between the books looking for Annabeth. There were so many books, not many people come into the library so loads of the books were covered in dust. I spotted Annabeth at a table in the corner, she was eating her lunch with Piper and Reyna. Why would she be eating lunch with those two? But then I realized that Reyna and Piper had not been laughing when Luke was telling everyone about Thalia. And they had not been eating lunch with Luke either.

"Hey Annabeth, have you heard anything about Thalia or Percy?" I asked. I quickly added on or Percy at the end.

She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Only from this morning when I texted him." she replied.

I nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

I came and sat down at the table.

"I'm really worried about Percy, you know what he's like when someone gets hurt, he'll be blaming himself." Said Annabeth worriedly.

I nodded again, Annabeth had a point. Once, a friend of ours who used to be in our group of friends died in a fire. His name was Beckendorf. He had a girlfriend and loads of friends. He was a few years older than us and so was Silena. The day before he died, he and Percy got into an argument over something. So when the next day we were told he died, Percy was devastated. He wouldn't talk to anyone for months, not even Annabeth. It took ages for him to open up to everyone again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine besides Thalia will wake up, I'm sure of it." I said confidently.

But I was having a hard time believing it myself.

"I suppose." She said sighing.

"Anyway, why aren't you with Luke?" I asked Piper and Reyna.

"It's not right for Luke to go around telling other people Thalia's business, besides if Percy and Jason trust her, then so do I." said Piper. With Reyna nodding her head in agreement.

I smiled, it's nice to know that not everybody's your enemy.

"Wait, if Reyna's here, than shouldn't Leo?" I asked.

"Yes, he should but he has decided that helping the Stolls prank Katie is more important at the moment!" exclaimed Reyna.

"So, are they on Luke's side or Percy's?" I asked.

"Well, Leo and the Stolls don't normally pick sides, unless Reyna's on one side then Leo will go with her, or if Katie's on one side then Travis will go with her and Connor will always do what his brother does." Explained Piper.

"Reyna's on Percy's side so Leo will be on Percy's side and Katie is also on Percy's side so therefor so will Travis and Connor." Said Annabeth

Suddenly the bell went so we all got up and walked to class. On my way down the stairs I passed Katie, Travis, Connor and Leo. Katie was shouting at all three of them, so I'm guessing their prank was successful. Unfortunately I also passed Rachel and her followers, as I call them! I was hoping I could just walk past them without them noticing me, but it didn't exactly work.

"Hey Nico." Screeched Rachel.

"Um, hi." I replied.

I wanted to get out of her right now. I cannot stand Rachel and her 'friends'. All I wanted was to get through this crappy school day so I could get home.

"Did you want to, maybe, go out after school?" asked Rachel twirling her hair round her finger.

"No, I'm going to the hospital to visit Thalia and Percy." I told her and walked off.

I didn't look back I just kept walking to my next class. I arrived outside my Maths classroom just before the bell rang. I quickly slipped inside and sat at the back. The lesson was boring and I didn't really listen much, I just wrote notes to use later. I started thinking about Thalia. She obviously knew Luke, but how? I hope see gets better, Percy would be crushed if she didn't. Plus, she seemed like a nice person. Wearing black, talking back and standing up to Rachel!

Finally after a few more crap lessons I could go home. I walked out of the school and to my house. Suddenly my phone rang loudly causing me to jump about 3 meters in the air. I picked my phone up.

(Nico=**bold**, Percy=_italics)_

**"Hello."**

_"Hi, its Percy, Thalia came home today so can you and Annabeth come round cos she wants company other than me?"_

**"Yeah, I'll tell Annabeth."**

_"Cool, thanks so much."_

**"Bye."**

_"Bye."_

I then rang Annabeth and we met up outside her house and walked to Percy's. I knocked on the door and he let us in.

"Hi, guys, thank you so much for coming, Thalia's annoying me, she said she doesn't want me to be her only form of communication!" said Percy.

I smiled a bit. We all walked into the living room where Thalia was sitting down watching the TV. She heard us come in and looked up. She smiled broadly.

"Hi guys, how you doing?" she asked.

"I think the question is more how are you doing?" asked Annabeth

"I'm fine, I think." Replied Thalia.

"How was school?" asked Percy.

Me and Annabeth looked at each other.

"Um, yeah, about that…" I trailed off.

"What?" asked Thalia

"Luke's kind of been spreading things about you around the school." I said.

Thalia's face went blank.

"W-what?" asked Thalia.

"But, not every one's on his side." Said Annabeth.

"Well at least I have you guys." Said Thalia smiling.

**Hi guys, I'm back. By the way Percy Jackson And The Sea Of Monsters is epic. If you haven't seen it I recommend you do. Anyway plz review or whatever. If you want you can send in any ideas you want to be put in my story and i might put them in.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A New Beginning

Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and the support for this story. I'm up to 30 reviews which may not sound like a lot but its way more than I expected. **

**All rights and whatever belong to Rick Riordan besides if I owned the books, they would be some crappy books! LOL**

**Thalia's POV-**

I admit, my heart dropped when I heard that Luke had been spreading things about me but as long as I had Percy, Annabeth and Nico, I'll be fine. When they came round, I realized how lucky I was to have been given an amazing cousin with great friends. We all hung out together in the front room, just telling stories and laughing together like we'd known each other for years. A few hours later Annabeth had to leave because off her stepmother wanted her home by a certain time. Percy offered to walk her home and then they started to get all lovey dovey until Nico shouted for them to get a room. Annabeth turned bright red. But then Percy shouted back get a girlfriend which left Nico bright red and us all in hysterics! When they left me and Nico talked about whatever we could think about. We actually have a lot in common. We both like wearing black, we both love the same kind of music, we both hate Rachel (No surprise there.), we both love to piss people off and talk back to people, we both like staying in the shadows and we both hate being the centre of attention. He started telling me about how Percy and Annabeth got together. Apparently they were best friends for years and everyone knew they liked each other apart from themselves. Then one day after school finished and they were in the park they were talking and then they kissed and all of Percy and Annabeth's friends, including him were spying on them. So when they kissed we ruined there moment by throwing them in the lake. It was so funny. It was weird to think Percy had a girlfriend, I hadn't seen him for so long. It just shows how much I've missed out on and how fast people grow up.

Anyway I'm in English class at the moment with Nico who has become my best friend. When I got back to school a few weeks ago, I was teased and made fun of a lot. But with the help of all my friends and my brother, I moved on. I still get teased sometimes but I've learnt to ignore it and just move on. But when it's Rachel or Luke, I really get mad. I was sitting in English class kind of listening to the teacher. I hate English because I've got dyslexia and ADHD so I find it hard to listen, concentrate, read and write. Nico has dyslexia and ADHD too so we try and help each other as best as we can. I don't really care about English anyway, I don't want to be a writer when I'm older so I don't exactly see why I have to learn it. If it was up to me we'd only have to learn subjects that relate what we want to be when were older, but that's just what I think.

Finally English finishes and I have Science. I don't mind Science that much because it's not as boring as English but I still find it hard. I have science with Annabeth, Reyna and Piper. They're like my other best friends after Nico. Hey, don't blame me, I have a lot of best friends. Anyway, we all sit together and help each other in science. I was one of the first to arrive in the classroom. Notice how I said one of the first. Unfortunately Rachel and her friends were already there.

"Oh look, its Tara, the one who thought Luke would love her. I mean what did she think Luke was, blind!" exclaimed Rachel.

She and all her friends burst into giggles. I clenched my fists, I was really angry. Normally only Nico could calm me down at these moments, but he wasn't here so now Rachel was going to get what was coming to her.

"First, my name is Thalia so you've obviously got something wrong with your brain. Second, at least I can get a boyfriend without dressing like some clown with clothes three sizes too small." I snapped back.

After that I went up to her and punched her in the face.

"And that's what you get for commenting on my life, remember that for next time you want to insult me. Just telling you, I mean, I wouldn't want to damage your face even more than it already it is!" I said spitefully.

Unfortunately I hadn't realized the teacher had already walked in and had witnessed me punching Rachel.

"Thalia Grace, detention after school." Snapped the teacher.

Great, just what I needed! I glared at Rachel one last time. She had blood pouring from her nose. I stomped over to the table at the back where I always sit with Annabeth, Reyna and Piper. A few minutes later Annabeth and Reyna arrived and came to sit with me at the back of the classroom.

"Hi." Said Annabeth and Reyna sitting down.

"Hi, where's Piper?" I asked.

"She's being walked to this class by her secret crush!" said Reyna laughing.

We all started laughing. We all knew that Piper had a crush on my brother, Jason. They would always blush around each other and would stare at each other.

"Hey, what's up with Rachel?" questioned Annabeth.

"She was pissing me off so I kind of punched her in the face and got detention." I told them.

"Thalia you just can't go around punching people when they piss you off." Lectured Annabeth.

"Awesome Thalia, someone needed to do it sooner or later!" exclaimed Reyna.

"Someone had to do what sooner or later?" asked Piper sitting down.

"Punch Rachel in the face." said Reyna simply.

"Never mind that, how was your 'date' with my brother?" I asked her.

We all turned to face her while she blushed bright red.

"Well?" we demanded.

"We walked to class together and then he asked me out on a date." Squealed Piper.

"Congrats." I said smiling.

"Yeah, all come to my house after school and we can get Piper ready for her date." Said Annabeth to me and Reyna.

We nodded and then class started. It was all right, I took notes and didn't find it very hard this time. After science it was lunch time. Annabeth, Reyna, Piper and I all walked to the cafeteria together talking and laughing together. When we were inside we sat down at the table where I sat on my first day. Annabeth sat down next to Percy while I sat down next to Nico. Reyna and Piper sat next to each other with Leo on Reyna's other side. I got my lunch and we all ate while talking and laughing. Katie was next to Piper and the Stoll brothers. I told everyone how I'd punched Rachel in the face during science and we all started laughing.

"Alright everybody, shut up and listen to us sing!" shouted Rachel.

Our table all groaned. Every lunch time Rachel and her buddies all preform the same song terribly on their lunch table.

The music started and Rachel began to sing while Ashley and Hanna started to dance around her.

**_Here's How To be popular In A Way Thats So Hot You Know To Tip of the Topular Its Strictly Kickdrum Dropular_**

**_Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular_**

**_ Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know_**

**_ ALALALA_**

**_ Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular_**

**_ Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know_**

**_If You Wanna Be Cool Follow Every Rule We Can Show You How Its Done_**

**_ (MMM-HMM)_**

**_ To Be Popular Its So Hot You Know Its The Only Way Your Gonna Have Fun_**

**_ (YEAH!)_**

**_ So Go Be A Snob And Only Hobknob With the types that get ya far _**

**_(Thats Us)_**

**_ We'll Take you to the top And Show ya how to pop Cause With us You'll Be A Star_**

**_Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular_**

**_ Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know_**

**_ ALALALA_**

**_ Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular_**

**_ Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know_**

**_In a way that's so hot you know_**

**_To the tip of the topular_**

**_It's strictly kick, drum, dropular_**

**_Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular_**

**_ Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know_**

**_ ALALALA_**

**_ Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular_**

**_ Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know_**

And they finished their terrible screeching noise they jumped down from their table blowing kisses to the crowd. I rolled my eyes, seriously who even thinks those guys have talent! I may not be the best singer but I know the difference between a good and bad singer and they were defiantly in the bad category!

**Hello guys. First off I don't own the song Rules for being popular How To Rock do. If you haven't heard the song I recommend you check it out on you Tube, click the one that says Rules For Being Popular - The Perfs (Fanmade) because it might help you understand the song better. People have been commenting on my grammar so I'll just say in England you spell words differently than in America and I'm only 11 so yeah. Anyway please review, it makes me happy which means more updates! **

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A New Beginning

**All rights and Whatever goes to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 11

**Nico's POV-**

After Rachel had finished making our ears bleed everyone started cheering and clapping apart from our table. Why everyone was clapping and cheering was beyond me, I mean she wasn't even good! She had a big plaster on her nose, from where Thalia had punched her. They sing the same boring song every lunchtime. I mean if you had a brain (Which they don't) you'd sing a different song every time. Anyway we all finished our lunch and went off to our various classes. I had Maths and so did Thalia so we walked to class together. Luckily we didn't bump into Luke or Rachel so no one got a broken nose, or detention. When we got there we sat at the back on our usual table with Percy. All lesson we had to listen to Percy drone on and on about Annabeth. Me and Thalia were so bored. It's bad enough having to listen someone talk constantly about someone but it's even worse when you practically already know everything about the person. After a whole hour of boring crap form the teacher AND Percy, the lesson ended. After Maths me and Thalia had music together. The music room was on the other side of school and our teacher is kinda lazy and doesn't care about when we arrive so we took our time.

"Guess what?" asked Thalia.

"What?" I asked.

"Jason asked Piper on a date!" She exclaimed

My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, shocking right!" she said sarcastically.

I laughed, we all knew that Jason and Piper liked each other.

"So, are you helping Piper with her date, or embarrassing Jason in front of Piper?" I asked her.

Even though I knew the answer, Thalia would take any change to embarrass her brother in front of Piper.

She grinned.

"Both of course, I think I'll tell her the story of when Jason tried to eat a stapler!" she said.

We both laughed, she'd told me the story before. We kept on walking to music class. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. I looked ahead. Luke and Rachel were making out against a locker.

"Well looks like two freaks found love." I muttered

Thalia literally looked like someone had frozen her. It was really weird, then something even weirder happened. A tear rolled down Thalia's cheek. Woah, that was new, I don't think I've ever seen Thalia cry apart that time when she started school and Luke upset her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be." She snapped.

I dragged her away down the hall because I knew she wouldn't want anyone to see her cry, especially Luke or Rachel.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want anyone to see you cry." I replied.

"I'm not crying!" she snapped.

"Um, yes you are." I told her.

"Maybe, I am, so what." She said angrily.

"Well, why are you crying, it was only Luke and Rachel?" I asked.

"Yeah, Luke and Rachel MAKING OUT!" she shouted.

"So?" I asked.

"I loved him." she shouted.

"Yeah, key word, loved." I told her.

She stayed silent. Suddenly it came crashing down on me.

"You still love him." I said quietly.

"Maybe…" she answered.

"How can you still love that fucking idiot!" I shouted.

"Because he was there for me when I was all alone!" she shouted back.

"He made you run in front of a car." I shouted.

"He didn't make me run in front of a car, the car hit me." She shouted.

"Yeah and if he'd kept his mouth shut you wouldn't have gotten hit by it." I shouted.

"Whatever, just leave me alone Di Angelo." She snapped and stormed off.

I sighed. Me and Thalia had gotten into arguments before, but they'd never gotten this bad. I ran off to music. When I got there Thalia wasn't there yet so I sat next to Leo. He raised an eyebrow when I sat down next to him. I knew why. Me and Thalia did everything together and he knew she was in this class so why he wasn't sitting with her was probably very weird. I just ignored it and got on with class. I saw Thalia come in and she went and sat at the back of the classroom on her own, where we normally sit together.

**Thalia's POV-**

After school me, Reyna and Piper went over to Annabeth's house to get Piper ready for her date. We all brought some clothes over so Piper could pick some clothes out to make an outfit. I was still really pissed off with Nico. Why was he really angry that I still loved Luke? Didn't he get that I'd loved Luke for ages, it's hard to hate someone you've loved for ages. Never mind, just forget about it. This Is Piper's night, I'm not going to ruin it for her.

I knocked on Annabeth's door with a smile.

"Hi Thalia come in." said Annabeth.

I smiled at her and walked inside. Annabeth's house was full of books and other intelligent looking stuff I couldn't name. We both walked upstairs to her room. Her room was painted a pale grey and had loads of pictures of all her friends on the walls. She has a big white wardrobe in one corner and a huge bookshelf in another corner. Piper and Reyna were sitting on Annabeth's bed with loads of clothes spread around them. Reyna looked ready to scream while Piper was muttering to herself. I walked over to them and gave Piper my bag of clothes.

"Thanks Thalia, I still haven't picked out a perfect outfit." Said Piper sighing.

"Yeah, thanks Thalia for more clothes for Piper to sort through and then realize that nothings perfect!" sighed Reyna sarcastically.

We all laughed.

"Piper, I don't think Jason cares what clothes you wear, just be yourself." I told her kindly.

"Really." She said.

"Yeah." i said.

"Thanks Thalia." She said smiling.

About an hour later Piper was ready. She was wearing light denim colored shorts with small silver hearts on them and a pink t-shirt with white stripes. She had sliver stud earrings and a silver love heart necklace. She had light pink converse on and had a white cardigan. She looked great and I knew my brother would love it.

A few minutes later Piper had left for her date with Jason. He'd come to pick her up from Annabeth's and I had already embarrassed him in front of her. Me, Annabeth and Reyna were sitting on Annabeth's bed just talking and laughing.

"Nico told me about yours and Percy's first kiss." I said to Annabeth.

"Did he, that was so funny Thalia, you should of seen their faces when they realized we'd been spying on them!" said Reyna laughing.

"That was not funny!" exclaimed Annabeth.

I smiled, its great hanging out with friends after years of being alone. But when I thought of friends I thought of Nico and that made my smile disappear. Annabeth noticed my smile disappear.

"You alright Thal's?" she asked.

I winced, Nico always calls me that.

"Kind of." I said

"Kind of isn't good enough." Said Reyna in a sing song voice.

"Reyna's right, what's wrong Thalia?" Asked Annabeth.

"Me and Nico got into an argument, and I mean like a proper argument." I told them.

"About what?" asked Reyna.

"Luke." I said.

"What about Luke?" asked Annabeth.

So I told them the story of what had happened. At the finish they just sat there staring like me like I'd just fallen from the sky!

"You still love Luke…" said Reyna

"That's all you got from what I told you!" I snapped.

"Sorry." Said Reyna.

I sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"He was only trying to protect you." Said Annabeth quietly.

"I don't need protecting." I said.

"Annabeth's right, Leo would do the same for me and I'm sure Percy would do the same for Annabeth." Said Reyna.

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but that's because there your boyfriends, news flash Nico isn't my boyfriend!" I said

"Yeah, about that…"Reyna trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Lots of people think you're dating." Said Reyna.

"What?" I shouted

"Lots of people think you're dating." Repeated Reyna.

I looked at her.

"I know what you said, but why would they think that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you two kind of act like Percy and Annabeth when they were best friends and look where that ended!" exclaimed Reyna.

**Well, there you go, famous last words from Reyna. Right, some chapters at the end I might decide to do a random question. Whoever gets it right first will get the next chapter dedicated to them and a sneak peak of the next chapter. First question:**

**What TV program does the robot Bender come from? **

**Please review, you never know what might happen, well I do but whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

A New Beginning

**All Rights and Whatever goes to Rick Riordan. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist who answered last chapter's random question. The answer was Futurama, my all-time favourite show, which has been cancelled… Like all my other favourite shows! :( **

Chapter 12

**Thalia's POV-**

After Reyna's little speech on me and Nico being friends and Percy and Annabeth being more than friends, Piper came home from her date. Me, Annabeth and Reyna rushed downstairs to bombard Piper with questions.

"So, how was it?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh my gods, it was amazing, we had dinner and then we went for a walk in the park, it was so romantic." Gushed Piper.

Piper then went into what I call girly girl Piper mode and started talking about how hot she thinks Jason is.

"Piper, my ears are bleeding, I don't need to know how hot you think my brother is thank you very much." I told her.

We all laughed. Suddenly my phone started ringing, I took out my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Nico, I just ignored it and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Piper.

"Nope." I said

"Why?" she asked.

"It was Nico." I replied simply.

She had this really confused look on her face. Oh, right, she wasn't here when I told Annabeth and Reyna about the argument. I told Piper about the argument.

"Thalia, Luke isn't worth your time." She said.

I glared at her.

"You don't know what he was like." I snapped.

"I didn't know what he was like but I do know what he's like now." She replied.

"I've got to go home now." I said. I picked up my bag, thanked Annabeth for letting me come round, said goodbye to Reyna and wished Piper good luck with Jason and walked out of the house. Percy's house wasn't far from Annabeth's house so I walked. I turned onto the road Percy lived. I walked into the house because I had a key. Sally was in the kitchen making dinner and Percy was in the front room watching the TV. I sat down next to him.

"How was Piper's date with Jason?" he asked me.

"Apparently it was very romantic and she thinks Jason is very hot, her words not mine." I told him.

"I didn't need to know that last bit." Said Percy.

"Well neither did I, but Piper still said it." I said

Later on we had dinner and it was amazing as usual. After dinner I went to my room and drew some pictures then I went to bed.

A week later and me and Nico still hadn't talked. Today I was going to tell Luke that I still loved him.

After I woke up I went downstairs and had breakfast. It was so nice. Much better than the breakfast at the Orphanage. After breakfast, I had to wake up Percy, which took ages because for some reason pouring water over his head doesn't seem to work. I went back to my room to get dressed. I put on my white jeans with the word love written all over them, an off shoulder black top with a lightning bolt on and my black converse. I also put on my silver necklace with the black lightning bolt that my dad had got me all those years ago. When Percy was finally ready, we both left for school.

When we got there with Annabeth who we'd picked up on the way, I saw Nico talking to Hazel, his cousin. Ever since our argument he'd normally hang out with Hazel and her boyfriend. He'd probably hang out with Percy and Annabeth but I was always with them so he stayed clear. All week I'd been ignoring him. Anyway I went to my locker to get my things out but it was kind of awkward because my locker was next to Nico's. I quickly got my stuff and left for English. I didn't sit next to Nico for English, I just sat on my own in the back. Not that I minded sitting on my own, after all I'd been sitting on my own for years. After a few more boring lessons, it was lunchtime. I got my lunch and sat down next to Annabeth and Percy. There wasn't much talk on the table and it was quite awkward. That was until Travis, Connor and Leo came running in screaming. It literally went silent. They ran over to our table.

"What have you three done this time?" asked Katie sighing.

"Wait and see." Said Leo sitting down next to Reyna and kissing her on the cheek.

There was an ear piecing scream that nearly burst my eardrums. Only one person had a scream like that.

"Rachel." I whispered to Leo.

He nodded in confirmation.

Rachel ran in the cafeteria. But she looked, well different. She had green hair and was covered head to toe in some kind of slime. She ran in and tried to run to our table. Key word, tried. As soon as she tried to run she slipped right over and fell on her but. Loads of people, including me had taken out the phones and were taking pictures and videos.

"Ashley, Hanna, help me up!" screeched Rachel.

Ashley and Hanna quickly scrambled over to help her up. It was so funny. After that little incident our table was no longer quiet, we were all laughing and talking about the prank that Travis, Connor and Leo had pulled on Rachel.

After school had finished, I went into the locker rooms trying to find Luke. I spotted him. It was empty apart from him. I went over to him.

"Luke." I said.

He turned round and made a face when he saw me.

"You." He said scowling at me.

"I just wanted to tell you, well, um." I stuttered.

"Spit it out." he snapped.

I took a deep breath.

"I still love you, and I wondered if you still loved me?" I asked hopefully.

He stared at me and then burst out laughing.

"Did you really think that I ever loved you?" he asked spitefully.

"Well yeah…" I said nervously.

His eyes were bright with anger.

"Stupid girl." He said.

Then he kicked me in the stomach and it exploded with pain. I cried out with pain and fell to the floor. He bent over me and started punching me repeatedly.

**Nico's POV-**

I was walking home from school when I realized that I'd forgotten my keys. I walked back to school and started thinking about Thalia. We hadn't really talked and she's been avoiding me all week. I felt really bad about saying what I said to her but I really don't get why she still loves him. Anyway I went into the school and to my locker, I got my keys and was about to leave when I heard a scream. I stopped. I'd heard that scream before. It was Thalia's scream. I ran round the corner of the hall into the locker rooms. I hid behind the door. Inside was Luke and Thalia. Luke's hand was raised and Thalia had a hand print on her face. She had tears in her eyes and looked ready to collapse. Luke's back was facing me so I sneaked in behind him. Thalia noticed me and relief flooded her face. I mouthed at her to keep him talking. She nodded.

"I thought you loved Me." cried Thalia.

"Well you thought wrong." snapped Luke.

His voice was full of venom and hatred. I was now right behind him. I used my elbow to knock him unconscious. He slumped over on the floor. His body lay still on the floor. And no, he wasn't dead. I ran over to Thalia. I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for what I said." I whispered into her ear.

"Me too." she whispered back.

I pulled her up to her feet and slung her arm over my shoulder. We walked out the school and I called Percy to come pick us up.

"What happened Thal's?" I asked

"Luke, I told him I loved him and he was horrible, he kicked be and I fell and then he started punching me, then he slapped and I screamed and cried. And then you came and saved Me." she said smiling.

"Are you alright now?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks to you, thank you so much." she said.

"Well, how could I leave my best friend?" I said smiling at her.

A little while later Percy turned up in his car. He got out and then noticed Thalia in my arms. He closed the car door and rushed over.

"Oh my gods what happened?" he asked worriedly

"Luke happened." I said angrily.

How Luke could hurt her like that I have no idea.

"Help me get her into the car." I said snapping out of my thoughts.

He nodded and opened the car door and helped me get her in the car. I got in next to her and put the seatbelt on both of us.

When we got to Percy's house he helped me get her inside. His mum was still at work so we laid Thalia on the sofa.

"I'll get her something to eat and drink." Said Percy and he walked in the kitchen to find something.

I looked at Thalia laying on the sofa. Her skin was paler then usual and she bruises on her face and probably her ribs too. I don't think she needed to go to the hospital but she probably needed to have some medicine. I just hope she's okay, I couldn't bare it if she was hurt.

**Well there you go. How lovely, poor Thalia. Anyway the random question of this chapter is:**

**When's my birthday? **

**I'll give you a hint, it's in November. Just have a random guess, you never know, it could be right.**

**Please review.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

A New Beginning

**All rights and whatever go to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 13

**Thalia's POV-**

When I woke up I was laying on the sofa and Percy and Nico were standing above me.

"Thalia, you're awake." Percy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, did you think I was still asleep?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"Never mind that, are you alright?" asked Nico worriedly.

"Yeah I guess, my bruises really hurt though."

"I called my mum and she's coming home as soon as possible." Said Percy.

I nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Nico again.

"Yes, stop worrying Nico, I'm fine." I exclaimed.

I sat up and Nico and Percy sat on either side of me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" asked Percy.

I told him the story.

"That fucking idiot, I'm gonna kill him next time I see." Said Percy angrily.

"No, don't, you'll get in trouble." I told him.

"Like I care." He replied.

"Whatever." I said sighing.

"I'm bored." I moaned.

"Stop moaning." Complained Percy.

"Well, can I at least go to Annabeth's house?" I asked.

"No." said Percy.

"Why don't you just ask Annabeth to come round here?" asked Nico.

"Good idea Nico." I said.

I took out my phone.

(Thalia-**bold, **Annabeth-_italics._)

**"Hey, Annie, can you come round Percy's house please?"**

_"Don't call me Annie."_

**"Fine, but can you still come round?"**

_"Sure whatever."_

**"Cool, thanks so much."**

I ended the call.

"She'll be round soon." I said

They both nodded. We all just sat down on the sofa awkwardly until Annabeth arrived. Percy got up to answer the door and when he saw it was Annabeth, kissed her which then turned into a make out session that my eyes could of done without.

"Excuse me, but I don't want to be blind before I turn 18." I told them.

They both blushed.

"Whatever." Muttered Percy under his breath

Annabeth came inside and noticed me covered in bruises.

"What happened?" demanded Annabeth.

"Oh it's nothing to be worried about Annie." I said smirking at her.

She hates it when I call her Annie

"Nothing to be worried, Thal's you could have ended up with broken bones!" exclaimed Nico.

"But I didn't, anyway, it doesn't matter now." I replied.

"Thalia, it does, he attacked you when you were at school." Nico

"No, Nico it doesn't matter, because it's my fault, if I hadn't of gone in there it wouldn't of happened." I told him.

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't of heard you scream, what would of happened then?" he demanded.

Annabeth and Percy were watching us like a tennis match.

"Will you just shut up." I told him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt even more, your my best friend, I don't want to see you suffer and Luke makes you suffer." He told me.

"You're the best friend ever." I said smiling.

I leaned back so that I was laying against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I always felt safe like this.

"Ok, I'm still confused, what happened?" asked Annabeth confused.

"Luke attacked Thalia after school." Said Percy.

"Oh my gods, are you alright." Asked Annabeth worriedly.

I swear seriously, she's like a mother hen sometimes.

"I'm fine, kind of." I answered.

"How can you be kind of alright?" asked Percy.

"Never mind." I answered.

"I'm going to go to bed now guys." I said.

I got up and walked to my bedroom. As soon as I got in my bedroom, I literally made a leap of faith for the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

When I woke up and looked at the clock I saw it was morning. I got up and went downstairs to get breakfast. When I got downstairs Percy was already down there, which was like a miracle because he never gets up early.

"What are you doing up early, on a school day." I asked sleepily.

"Um, Thalia, it's not a school day, its Saturday." He told me.

"Yay, weekend." I said happily.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Sally.

"Morning aunty Sally." I said.

"Oh sweetheart, are you alright, Percy told me what happened." She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I told her.

"Ok, if you're sure." She said

"I am." I said smiling

"Breakfasts on the table." She said.

I nodded and walked into the dining room. I ate my breakfast and got dressed.

"Thalia, we're all going to the mall today, do you want to come?" asked Percy.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

By we're, he meant our friends from school.

I grabbed my bag with my purse and whatever else it had inside it. I found Percy in the living room on his phone.

He noticed me and looked up.

"We're going now." He said.

"Whatever." I muttered.

And we went outside and waked to the mall.

We met everyone outside the fountain.

"The girls can go with Annabeth and the boys can go with me and then we'll meet here at 12, ok." Percy told us.

Everyone nodded apart from me who groaned really loud.

"Do I have to go with those giggling humans?" I whined, pointing at the girls who were all gossiping and giggling. Except for Reyna who had the same expression as I did.

"Well that's not my fault you don't act like a typical girl." Exclaimed Percy.

"Shut up!" I said punching him in the gut.

"Come on girls." Said Annabeth

I glared at Percy once more. I looked desperately at Nico who just laughed so I glared at him too.

"Hurry up Thalia, stop making lovey faces at Nico and get a move on!" shouted Reyna.

I glared at her while everyone laughed and ran to catch up with the girls.

**Hi guys, I'm back. Sadly no one got the last question right. The answer was The 28****th**** of November. This times question is:**

**On the Simpsons, who is the only character who has 5 fingers?**

**I actually thought they all had 4 fingers but apparently they haven't. Anyway please review and whatever. **

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

A New Beginning

**All rights and whatever go to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 14

**Thalia's POV-**

I and Reyna were literally dying of boredom. Both of us had been dragged round shop after shop after shop! Piper, Annabeth and Katie were like the only ones who bought anything. I don't even know how much money they had to have bought all of those clothes and whatever else they bought. We were currently in Glaze. **(A shop I made up.) **Reyna and I were sitting down on very comfy chairs talking about whatever we could think of. Annabeth, Piper and Katie were in the changing rooms in front of us getting changed into the clothes they decided to try on. When they came out Reyna and I had to tell them how they looked and what we thought about the outfit. And let me tell you that doing that is VERY boring.

100 outfits later and 20 shops later we met the boys at the fountain.

"So, Thalia, how was it?" asked Percy smirking at me.

"Oh shut the hell up!" I said glaring at him.

He really got on my nerves sometime.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Said Nico.

"Well, how about next time, you why don't you go with the girls and I'll go with the boys." I told him.

"Actually, I think I'll stick with the boys." He said and we all laughed.

"So, where should we have lunch?" asked Percy.

"I don't know." I said.

"What about we just go to some shops, buy what we want, come back here and eat together in front of the fountain?" suggested Katie.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea." Said Travis.

"Well obviously you'd agree with Katie, it is a good idea though."" Said Nico and we all laughed.

"Yeah, just like you'd agree with Thalia." Travis retorted.

"Shut it Stoll" I snapped.

"Right, so should we do Katie's idea?" Percy asked us all.

We all nodded.

"Ok, meet back here in when you've got everything." Said Percy and we all nodded.

When we were all back at the fountain we sat down in a circle and began to eat lunch. Nico was on one side of me and Annabeth was on my other side.

"Hey, Thalia, what are those bruises on your arms?" asked Leo.

I froze, I was hoping that no one would ask that. I looked at Nico like what the hell should I do?

"Tell them, you can trust them." He whispered.

I nodded. I told them all what happened with Luke after school. After I'd finished everyone who didn't know looked at me with their mouths wide open.

"Oh Thalia, why didn't you tell us?" Reyna said quietly.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I said a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Thal's, are you ok?" asked Nico worriedly.

I swear to the gods, that boy worries so much, I wonder why.

Suddenly, and I don't why. I burst out crying. Nico wrapped his arms round my waist and held me as I cry. Now I kind of get why people think we're dating.

"Are you alright Thal's?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I'll just go home early, sorry I ruined your day out." I told them.

"Thal's, you didn't ruin anything." Said Katie kindly.

"I'll come with you." Said Nico standing up.

"Ooooooo, what have we got here?" said Rachel walking up to us with Luke following.

"What do you want Rachel?" sighed Percy.

"Oh, I'm just coming to visit a bunch of freaks I spotted." She replied.

"You mean someone you saw in the mirror." I said.

We all burst out laughing. Rachel's face went bright red.

"Oh shut up freak." She snapped

"Hey, don't talk to Thalia like that." Shouted Nico

"Sticking up for your girlfriend, I mean the girl who thought someone like me would ever love her!" laughed Luke and Rachel laughed

"Oh shut up Luke, no one cares what you think." Said Percy.

"Well you obviously do otherwise you wouldn't of said anything!" said Luke smirking.

"You're a proper bastard, you know that right?" said Nico glaring at Luke.

"Would that be because I hurt your weak little girlfriend?" asked Luke with an evil look on his face.

I was really worried now, Nico and Percy looked like they were about to kill Luke.

"Thalia is not weak, and she is not my girlfriend!" shouted Nico.

I don't know why but when he said that I felt kind of disappointed.

"Nico, let's just go." I said.

I really didn't want to see them get into a fight.

"Fine." Said Nico.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the mall.

"For gods sake Nico, you don't have to kill anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, he's just so annoying!"

"I know, but you just have to ignore him." I told Nico.

"I guess." He said.

We walked in silence till we got to the apartment. We both walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Nico, why do you get worried really easily?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well whenever I get hurt or even cry, you get, like, really worried."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." He said nervously.

Straight away I knew he was lying. Nico must be the world's most terrible liar.

"Tell the truth Nico." I demanded.

"Fine, I used to have a sister called Bianca. She had a boyfriend and one day he cheated on her. She was so upset she ran away. A few hours later the police found her body in the road, she been involved in a car accident and had died instantly." He told me quietly.

"Oh my gods, Nico, why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I'm sorry, but I was afraid if I told you, you'd do the same about Luke and run away."

"Don't worry, I'd never leave all my friends behind." I told him

He smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

After a while we decided to watch a movie. I flicked through all the channels until I landed on a movie called Piranhaconda. It didn't look very good but for a laugh we decided to watch it. It was about all these people who go to Hawaii and find this huge snake thing. It was a cross between a piranha and an anaconda. It was chasing everyone and ate loads of people, at the end of the movie only two people were left. It was quite a good film but it was badly made. The snake thing would literally just appear on screen and it looked like someone had stuck it randomly in the movie. After it finished we both fell asleep on the couch.

**Annabeth's POV-**

After everyone left the mall, Percy and I went back to Percy's house to check on Thalia. When we got inside Thalia was asleep on Nico's shoulder and he had his arm round her shoulder. They looked so adorable! I quietly got out my phone and took lots of pictures and then sent them to Piper, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Katie, Travis and Connor. I can't wait to see what they all think of the wonderful photos! This will also be perfect blackmail for the next time one of them annoy me…

**Hey guys, I'm back. First of all I don't own the movie Piranhaconda and yes, there is actually a movie called that, I watched it last night. It's not that bad. Anyway no one got last times question right. The answer was God. In the Simpsons God is the only one who has 5 fingers or 4 fingers and 1 thumb, whatever you want to call it. This times question is…**

**On Wednesday, the last ever Futurama episode aired. The question is, what was the episode called?**

**Please review or whatever you want to do. See you soon.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

A New Beginning

**All rights and whatever go to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 15

**Thalia's POV-**

When I woke up in the morning, I was on the couch. That was the first thing I noticed, the second thing I noticed was that my head had been on Nico's shoulder. The third thing I noticed was that Nico's arm was round my shoulder. Whoa, I'm so glad no one saw us like that because I'd never hear the end of it, especially if Reyna or Piper saw it. I swear every time I'm around those two all I have to listen to is how cute me and Nico would be together or what a great match we'd make. It really is painful to listen to! I looked at the clock and saw it was 7'o'clock. At least it was still the weekend. Yay, Sunday, notice the sarcasm. You see, I don't exactly enjoy weekends, I have nothing to do. Anyway, I moved Nico's arm so I could get up. I tried not to wake him up because that boy is really grumpy if someone wakes him up when he doesn't want to wake up. I was successful because he was still asleep when I stood up. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. Whoa, where did that thought come from? I shook the thought out of my brain. I went to my room to get dressed. I put on some black shorts and a silver tank top and kept my lightning necklace on, I never really take that off. It's the only thing I have left of my dad, even though he left me and Jason with my mum, he was still my dad and I still loved him, I think. I went into the kitchen and poured out some cereal. I ate it quickly and went to find my phone. When I'd finally found it I had loads of messages. Most from Reyna and Piper. Some from Katie and Leo and a few from Jason. I was kind of nervous now. Normally when Reyna and Piper text me, it has something to do with their boyfriends or Nico. Normally the latter option! I opened up my phone to check my messages. Once I'd finished reading them I nearly dropped my phone on the floor. Reyna and Piper had texted me a picture of me and Nico asleep on the sofa like we were a minute ago with a caption of you guys are totally adorable together, that one was from Piper. And the other one from Reyna said, I was wondering when this was going to happen. I was very confused, all the other texts said mostly the same things. Where had they gotten that photo from? Unless…

"Perseus Jackson, get your but here right now!" I shouted, very loudly I might add.

I woke up Nico as well, oops, maybe that was a tad bit loud!

"For God's sake Thal's, did you have to shout that loud?" moaned Nico.

"Sorry." I said.

"What was soooooo important that you had to wake me up at SEVEN in the morning!" shouted Percy.

"Where the HELL did Reyna, Piper, Katie, Leo and Jason get the photos of me and Nico asleep?" I demanded

"Oh, right yeah, those photos…" Percy trailed off.

"Where did they get them from?" I demanded.

"It was Annabeth's fault, she did it not me, please don't hurt me!" said Percy like really fast and nervously.

"Annabeth gave them photos to those guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, she took photos when we got back last night and sent them to everyone." Said Percy.

"I'm sure Annabeth would love to hear how you ratted her out to save yourself!" exclaimed Nico laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd LOVE to know." I said smiling at Percy's horrified face.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed because a certain SOMEONE woke me up." moaned Percy walking off back to his room sleepily.

I sat down next to Nico on the sofa. I decided to go kill Annie later, so I fell back asleep, in my own room. The last thing I need is more pictures of me and Nico going round my friends. Nico had gone back to sleep on the sofa. Not that it mattered, Nico normally sleeps round.

When I woke up, Nico was gone, I guess he went home. There was a note on the fridge from Percy saying he'd gone swimming. So I was all alone in the house. Great, time to visit Annabeth. I grabbed bag and went to her house.

I knocked on her front door and Piper answered.

"Oh, hi Piper, where's Annabeth?" I asked

"Hi Thal's, she's upstairs in her room." Replied Piper.

I nodded and went to walk upstairs to her room, when Piper stopped me.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day, I shouldn't of said those things about Luke, you were right, you knew Luke before I did and knew what he was like, so I'm sorry." Said Piper.

I smiled at her, she was so sweet and lovely. I can't wait until her and Jason get together!

"It's alright Piper, besides, you were right, I mean look what happened." I replied.

She smiled.

"So, when is your next date with my brother?" I asked.

"Oh shut up!" she said.

I laughed at her face because it was bright red.

"Do you want me to get Annabeth for you?" asked Piper.

"No, I'll do it myself." I replied.

She nodded and went into the kitchen to carry on with whatever she was doing.

I stormed up the stairs pushed Annabeth's bedroom door open.

"Annabeth Chase!" I shouted, very loud.

She flinched when I shouted and slowly turned round to face me with a weak smile.

"Oh, h-hey Thal's, what's up?" asked Annabeth nervously.

"Don't hey me!" I shouted.

"Sorry." She said.

"Why the HELL did you text everyone photos of me and Nico?" I demanded.

"Oh, that…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Yeah, that." I said angrily.

"Well you two looked so cute together." Said Annabeth smiling.

"News flash Annie, Nico and I are not you and Percy." I said.

"I know, but you would be perfect together. Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have a boyfriend?" asked Annabeth.

"I've had a boyfriend before Annabeth and I'm never having one again." I told her.

I sat on her bed and looked around her room. My eyes rested on a leaflet on her notice board. I got up and walked closer to have a better look. It was written in sliver writing. It read, 'Join the hunters today'.

"Hey, Annabeth, what's that for?" I asked pointing at the leaflet.

"Oh that, its something a group of girl gave to me at school. Its just like a group of girls who stick together, act like sisters and do sporting activities. They turn their backs on boys so they can never have boyfriends and stuff like that." She said.

"Why did you ask?" she asked me.

"Well, I was thinking of joining…" I said.

**Cliff-hanger! The last questions answer was Meanwhile. It was a great episode but sadly the last. Anyway, I can't think of a question for this chapter but never mind. Also, please check out my new story, A family of runaways. It's about Thalia running away and meeting Annabeth and Nico who are also runaways and they all try to get to Camp Half-blood. It's a Percabeth and Thalico story, it might also have other couples. Anyway please review and whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**All the chacracters and rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV-**

"Why!" shouted Annabeth.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked her.

"Well, you can't just leave us." said Annabeth.

"I won't be leaving you guys, I'll just go around the school with other girls." I explained.

"No you won't, those girls are really serious about not having boyfriends or anything to do with boys, they won't let you come anywhere near us if there's boys in the group." Replied Annabeth.

"Whatever, I'll think about it, and don't worry Annie, I'll get you back for sending that photo of Nico and I." I said and walked out the door.

I said goodbye to Piper on the way out. I didn't tell her about wanting to join the hunters because I really needed to think about it. I thought it was quite a good idea personally, I mean, I haven't exactly had a good experience with boys. So If I just stayed away from them all together, it would work out better. But then I fought about what Annabeth said. _'They won't let you come anywhere near us if there's boys in the group.'_ I decided to ask Nico about it when I see him.

**Futurama is awesome. This is a line break. Futurama is awesome. JJJJ**

Percy decided to wake me up by pouring freezing cold water over me! I 'accidently' punched him in the face. In other words, the morning went great! After being woke up, I got dressed. I pulled on a black t-shirt with a silver skull on the front. I slipped into some faded black jeans on put my lightning bolt necklace round my neck and went downstairs. I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. When Percy was ready we walked to school together. On the way to school we met Annabeth half way there.

"Hey Thalia, have you thought any more about what you said yesterday?" asked Annabeth.

I shook my head and made a gesture which kind of meant shut the hell up, Percy doesn't know.

"What did you say yesterday?" asked Percy confused.

"Nothing." I replied a little bit too quickly.

Thankfully Annabeth saved me.

"She was just wondering about what we should do for your birthday!" exclaimed Annabeth smiling.

"Really, thanks!" said Percy.

I looked at Annabeth like, what the hell, it's not anywhere near Percy's birthday! She just shrugged her shoulders at me and we kept walking until we arrived at school. When we walked into the playground we were greeted with the lovely sight of Piper and Jason kissing like it was the end of the world, kind of like what Percy and Annabeth do.

"About time!" shouted Annabeth at them.

They were so engrossed in their little make put session that they hadn't seen us. They jumped apart when Annabeth shouted though.

"Oh, h-hey Annabeth." Said Piper nervously.

Because I wanted to embarrass both of them as much as I could I decided to annoy them. I waked over to the both of them and put my arms round both of their shoulders.

"So Pipes, what dresses should dear Annie and I wear to the wedding cause, I need to know in advance so I can buy it." I said smiling sweetly at the two of them.

They both blushed crimson red so I carried on.

"Also I don't really want any nieces or nephews any time soon cause I'm not babysitting for you, so I recommend you wait till your both older!" I said very sincerely.

I walked back over to Annabeth and Percy who were cracking up at Piper and Jason's faces.

"Well at least I don't fall asleep on my crushes shoulder!" retorted Jason.

"Oh shut it dear brother, I think we both know who will be getting married first!" I said back.

"Yeah, you and Nico!" exclaimed Jason.

"I think you mean you and Piper." I said back.

"Jason and Piper what?" asked Nico walking over to us with a girl following him.

"Getting married." I told him.

He nodded and understanding and walked over to stand next to me, the girl stood by him.

"Um, are you going to introduce us?" asked Jason.

"Uh yeah, this is Celestia, my um girlfriend." Replied Nico.

When he said that I think I started choking because Nico asked if I was alright. Jason seeing this smirked.

"Of course Thalia, Piper and I will be getting married first, yeah right!" exclaimed Jason.

I silenced him with a glare.

"What?" asked Celestia confused.

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"Thalia!" exclaimed Nico.

"What?" I asked innocently.

I looked more closely at Celestia and glared at her. She had a light tan with auburn coloured hair. She had blue eyes and wore make-up. Not as much as Rachel wore but a lot. She wore a purple blouse and a pink skirt. Of course, I thought bitterly. Nico would pick the girly girl pretty girl instead of one with a brain and actually cared about him. Someone like, well, me! Where did that thought come from? I tried to erase it from my mind but no matter how much I tried, it just kept coming back to my mind. It was then I realized I was in love with Nico. I must have zoned out for a minute because when I was back in reality Nico was poking me in the shoulder.

"Thal's, Thalia, Thal's." Nico repeated poking me.

"For God's sake Nico, stop it." I shouted.

"Sorry." He said. But I knew he didn't mean it.

Although at the moment I wasn't particularly showing it, I was really annoyed at Nico and I absolutely HATED Celestia. I mean even the name sounds stupid! **(No offense if anyone's called Celestia.)**

The bell rang and instead of waiting for Nico like I usually do I just turned on my heel and walked off to my first class.

"Hey Thal's, wait up!" shouted Nico running after me.

Even though I was still far away, I still managed to hear Percy ask Annabeth why I was upset. Gods Percy really does need Annabeth in his life. i ignored Nico and arrived outside my art class. As I walked and closed the door I caught a glimpse of Nico's face and I felt really guilty. He looked confused but mostly hurt. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Reyna. I stayed silent as everyone filled inside the classroom. I glared as I saw Celestia walk in and sit down with the cheerleaders. I still don't get why Nico likes a girl like that. Finally our teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself."

Celestia stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Hi everyone, my name is Celestia Hayes and I love to design clothes, sing and dance. I'm also the girlfriend of Nico Di Angelo." She said proudly.

Why she added the part about Nico, I don't know. But what I do know is that is caused half the class to turn round and look at me with a questioning look. I glared at them all and they immediately turned back around.

Once we got to work we were allowed to talk.

"So, am I right in thinking you want to join the hunters?" asked Reyna raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, not looking up at her.

"Am I also right in thinking that you're jealous of Celestia and want to kill her?" asked Reyna.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied, still not looking up.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" asked Reyna.

That kind of shocked me so I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Well, if you're jealous, what are you going to do about it?" asked Reyna.

She was right, what was I going to do? I thought for a while and then answered.

"I'm going to join the hunters." I replied confidently.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Reyna.

"Wait, WHAT?" asked Reyna confused.

"Every boy I've liked had left me for another girl so I'm just going to give up on them all together." I replied.

"A-are you sure about this?" asked Reyna

"I'm sure." I replied.

I looked over at Celestia, she had a smug look on her face. Now what was that little devil planning?

**Yes, what IS she planning? Well I know but do you? Is Thalia really going to join the hunters? So many questions that I know the answer to! This isn't really a question but have any of you ever watched the short film Logorama? I watched the other day on you tube. It's hilarious, it had got a lot of swearing in but it's so funny. It's about this town made of logos from things and that weird clown from MacDonald's is this evil villain on a killing rampage. There's even the Slurm logo from Futurama so that made me happy. If you haven't seen the short film I recommend you watch it on you tube. Just look up Logorama English version. Plz review and whatever else.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Al rights and characters go to Rick Riordan**

**Celestia's POV-**

I smirked as I looked over at Thalia and Reyna talking. I knew if I turned up Thalia would decide to join the hunters. She's so gullible! Anyway I excused myself and walked out to the toilets. In my school the popular girls have their own bathroom. Inside its decked out with all kinds of cool stuff like a spray tan both, shoe and clothes selection and a HUGE makeup department. I still can't believe that Thalia and even Nico don't recognise me. I mean I knew they were stupid but THAT stupid! Well it's kind of unbelievable! I went to the sinks and looked in the mirror. I took out my blue contacts and smiled into the mirror, my emerald green eyes looked back at me.

**So sorry it's so short but I wanted to make it dramatic, so who do you think Celestia is really? I'll update as soon as I can but it might take a while cause I've got loads of school work and other crap that needs to be done. :(**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV-**

After I told Reyna about my decision, Celestia suddenly excused herself. She was so obvious. Me, being the amazingly clever person I am, also excused myself and followed her. I didn't go into the toilets that would have been too obvious. Instead I waited outside of the toilets. I peeked in through the door, I saw Celestia standing in front of the mirror. She was redoing her make-up and her hair. I rolled my eyes, typical. But then she stopped and looked around the toilets. She didn't see me but my heart was still beating fast. Celestia turned back to the mirror and poked her eyes. Wait, What?! When she pulled her hands away from her eyes, I saw that she hadn't been poking her eyes, she'd been taking out contact lenses. She placed her contacts on the side of the sinks, she then pulled her hair. She placed an auburn coloured wig on the side of the sink net to her contacts. I stifled a gasp. There, standing in front of the mirror, was the queen bitch herself… Rachel.

I quickly ran back to my class. At least I knew I would get there before Celestia, wait, Rachel because Rachel was wearing high heels and I was wearing trainers. i didn't run into the classroom, that would have look odd, instead I tried to walk calmly in. That didn't work. When I walked inside the teacher was gone, I sat back down next to Reyna who told me the teacher was running an errand. I nodded and got back to work. A few minutes later Rachel walked back in and sat down. I need to remember not to call her Rachel. She had her wig and contacts back in place. She sat down in a different place, right in front of me! After a while I forgot she was there, then suddenly she started whispering to the girl next to her.

"Hey Abbie, you know that girl behind me, wearing all black, she's adopted, her family must not want her, then again, who would?" exclaimed Celestia quietly.

The girl looked back at me, then turned to Celestia.

"Yeah, your right." She whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and carried on with my work. This kept on going, for about 20 minutes they were whispering stuff about me. I kept busy and tried to ignore them but there was a point I couldn't listen anymore.

"Miss, could I please move seats, Celestia is being a royal bitch and it's disturbing me." I said sweetly to the teacher.

"Thalia, don't be so rude!" scolded the teacher.

"Yeah Thal's lighten up, just cause your family didn't want you, doesn't mean we don't, oh wait, WE DON'T!" exclaimed Celestia.

"Only Nico's allowed to call me that!" I snapped at her.

"Well, is he YOUR boyfriend, um, I don't think so!" said Celestia.

"So, what does he call you, bitch?" I asked sweetly.

She gasped and stood up.

"Well, at least he likes me, he clearly doesn't like you!" said Celestia.

I had to take a deep breath and count to 10.

"What's that Thalia, can't think of a come back?" taunted Celestia.

Instead I took a step towards her and raised my fist. I punched her straight in the jaw. She fell over backwards onto the floor. Everyone gasped, except for Reyna who laughed and gave me a high five.

"How's that for a comeback?" I asked Celestia.

I turned round and slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out the classroom. I ignored the shouts of the teacher shouting at me to come back. I ran through the halls and corridors until I reached the front door. I pushed it open and ran out, this time, I looked before I crossed the road. I'm not going to fall for that mistake again! I ran all the way home, well, Percy's home but you get what I mean. I found my keys and turned them in the lock. When I walked inside I noticed a problem, Sally was still there.

"Thalia, what are you doing home early?" she asked me.

"I kind of ran away after I punched someone in the face." I told her.

"Thalia!" scolded Sally.

"Yes, I know it was wrong but she was being a total bitch and she is…" I trailed off.

"And she is what?" asked Sally.

"She's Nico's girlfriend." I replied miserably.

I sat down on the couch and laid down. I could feel Sally sit down next to me.

"And that's a problem because?" she asked moving her hands in a kind of carry on motion.

"Because, I love him." I replied.

**What a sweet ending, please tell me what you think. Practically everyone guessed right that Celestia was Rachel. Today, (Hopefully) the house of Hades should arrive in the post so don't give anything away! Plz review and whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**All rights and characters got to Rick Riordan.**

**Nico's POV-**

I was sitting next to Percy and Jason in Maths, when an art teacher walked in.

"Miss Newbury, Thalia Grace has punched a student and ran from school." Reported the teacher.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Mr Di Angelo, you do not listen to teacher's conversations!" snapped Miss Newbury.

"Sorry Miss." I replied. I put my head down and got back to work.

"Percy, Jason." I whispered.

"What?" they asked.

"It's Thal's, she punched a student and ran from school." I told them quietly.

"Oh my Gods, we have to go after her." Said Percy confidently.

I rolled my eyes, Percy is so slow sometimes!

"Duh, what do you think I was going to do!" I said

"We can't all go, it will look suspicious." Said Jason.

We all nodded and were silent.

"I know!" I exclaimed Percy.

We all listened while he explained his plan, we nodded and agreed. We waited for a while until Percy spoke up.

"Miss, I feel really ill, can I go to the toilets please?" asked Percy very believable.

"Yes of course." Said Miss.

So Percy got up and went to the toilets. I waited for about 10 minutes and then I spoke up.

"Miss, Percy isn't back yet, should I go and check on him?" I asked.

"He isn't back yet? Well I guess you better then." Replied Miss.

Miss turned back to her computer and I quickly packed me Percy's stuff away, grabbed both our bags and slipped out the classroom. We had all decided that Jason should stay behind and tell everyone else and just to make it less suspicious. I ran down the corridors and met Percy outside the toilets.

"I grabbed your bag on the way back, so where shall we try first?" I asked first.

"Knowing Thalia, she'll probably head home first." Said Percy.

I agreed and we walked out of school in the direction of Percy's house.

**Jason POV-**

After Nico and Percy left, they didn't return. I told the teacher that Percy probably went home and that Nico went with him. Surprisingly she actually believed me. After Maths it was break. I met the rest of the group outside.

"Where's Nico, Percy and Thalia?" asked Katie.

"Well Thalia punched Celestia in Art and then ran out the classroom." said Reyna.

"And then Percy and Nico found out and excused themselves from Maths and ran out after her, but if anyone asks, Percy was sent home ill and Nico went with him." I carried on from where Reyna left off.

"Whoa, wait. Thalia punched Celestia?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, Celestia started throwing insults about her being adopted and Thalia got really angry so punched Celestia." Reyna told everyone.

"Well , I have to say, well done to Thalia!" exclaimed Leo.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"Is it just me, do you guys actually like Celestia?" asked Leo.

We all stayed quiet.

"Exactly." Said Leo

"Wait, isn't Celestia Nico's girlfriend?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten about that." Said Reyna.

"Nico's going to be very mad at Thalia!" exclaimed Travis laughing.

"Travis!" scolded Katie hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry." He replied.

"I don't think he'll be that mad, I mean, he did follow her out of school." Said Katie.

Piper nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, but Nico didn't know who Thalia punched at the time, he just knew she punched a student." I explained.

"Then again, Nico's known Thalia way longer, he cares about her a lot." Said Piper.

"Look, there she is!" exclaimed Reyna laughing.

We all turned to see Celestia with blood stains down her top, she had black bruises around her jaw and it looked like she had a broken nose. She was limping and clutching onto another girl.

"Why is she limping?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, Thalia only punched her in the face." said Reyna.

**Percy's POV-**

Nico and I ran walked down the streets to my house.

"I wonder who Thal's punched?" asked Nico.

I stared at him like what the hell dude!

"Oh my Gods Nico, and Annabeth says _I'm _slow!" I exclaimed laughing.

He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Who did Thalia hate this morning?" I asked him.

Realization dawned on his face.

"She punched Celestia." Said Nico.

"Well that's what I think." I told him.

He nodded and stayed silent.

Finally we got to my house. Nico knocked on the door because I'd forgotten my key (Again). After a while Thalia opened the door. Her black hair was messy and uneven, her mascara and eyeliner stained her cheeks.

"Hi Percy, what's up?" she asked.

I looked over at Nico's face, it showed hurt. I didn't exactly know why, then I realized Thalia only said hi to me when Nico was right In front of her and I was behind him.

"Not a lot, but it's you were here to check up on, right Nico?" I asked him.

Nico was too busy to answer because he was staring at Thalia.

"Anyway, can we come in?" I asked.

She nodded and made way for us. Nico walked in first with me following behind him.

"So, you wanna tell us what happened?" Nico asked gently.

Thalia fell back into the couch with me and Nico doing the same. Thalia started telling the story.

When she had finished Nico stood up.

"Celestia is not Rachel!" demanded Nico.

"Oh of course you'd stick up for your girlfriend and not believe your best friend!" shouted Thalia.

"What would you expect me to do?" shouted Nico.

"I would expect you to believe me, you've known me way longer!" shouted Thalia.

"Oh whatever!" snapped Nico.

"See you can't even be bothered to stick up for yourself!" shouted Thalia.

"News flash Thalia, this isn't all about you!" shouted Nico.

"News flash Nico, I don't care becuase I'm going to join the hunters!" she shouted.

Now I wasn't exactly listening to the argument but when she said that, it snapped be back to reality. Nico's face fell.

"W-what?" he asked her.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" snapped Thalia.

Even I could see that Nico was really upset. Thalia didn't know this but Nico had already lost his sister to the hunters. I mean it was because Bianca's boyfriend cheated on her but after that happened she asked to join the hunters again and they said no and told her that she was a disgrace. That was when she ran away. So theatrically (I learnt that word from Annabeth) speaking, if the hunters had let her join or at least not said those horrible things to her she would still be alive today.

"Now, I need to speak to Zoë, so you get out." said Thalia pointing at Nico.

Now I had seen Nico after Bianca died, and believe me, he was distraught. But when Thalia said that he looked even more upset (If that's possible). Nico stood up and looked at me desperately as if to say please make her change her mind. He walked out the door and I doubt he was going back to school.

"Thalia are you sure about this?" I asked her gently.

She nodded, I'd have to try better.

"Please, think about how upset you'd be making everyone feel." I told her.

"Gods Percy your acting like I'm never going to see you guys ever again." Replied Thalia.

"Do you know why Nico's sister ran away?" I asked her.

"Yeah, her boyfriend cheated on her." She replied.

"It was more than that. Before that, she joined the hunters. But when she got a boyfriend, she had to leave them. And when her boyfriend cheated on her, she tried to join back but they wouldn't let her and told her she was a disgrace and that it was obvious why her boyfriend cheated on her. They said some horrible things and humiliated her in front of the whole school and then she ran away, and she never came back." I told her.

She sat there, looking very thoughtful.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Thalia after a while.

"Bianca was like an older sister to all of us, we don't want anyone else to leave us. And it just proves how mean those girls can be." I told her.

"Fine, I won't join yet, I'll wait for a few months." Said Thalia sighing.

**(You're lucky, I was going to leave the chapter off here.)**

**Thalia's POV-**

A week later Percy, Annabeth and I walked to school together. I told Annabeth about what had happened during art. I didn't tell her about what happened in the toilets though. When we walked into the playground. There were a large crowd of people in a circle watching something.

"What are they doing?" I asked Annabeth.

"Somebody's probably having an argument." Replied Annabeth.

All three of us pushed past people and joined Reyna and Leo who were standing at the front of the circle.

"What's going on?" I asked Reyna.

"That's what's going on." Said Leo pointing at two figures.

I looked closer and made the figures out as Nico and Celestia (Rachel) and they were arguing.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked both of them.

"You!" they replied simultaneously.

"What do you mean, they're fighting about me?" I asked them.

"Duh, we just told you that!" said Leo.

We all turned back to listen to what was happening.

"This is all your fault!" shouted Nico.

"How is this _my_ fault? She punched me!" screeched Celestia.

"Because if you hadn't been such a bitch in the first place, she wouldn't of hit you!" snapped Nico.

"Oh yes, it's never Talia's fault, always mine!" shouted Celestia.

"Her name is Thalia! How many times do I need to tell you that?" shouted Nico.

"Obviously lots of times and please, I prefer to be called Thal's." I said walking forward to stand next to Nico.

His face broke into a smile, which I haven't seen for a while.

"Yes in fact, her name is Thal's, but only _I'm _allowed to call her that!" said Nico smirking.

"_I'm _your girlfriend! I should have a name not her!" shouted Celestia.

"You do have a name, its bitch!" said me and Nico in unison.

We smiled at each other as the bell rang.

"And by the way, you're dumped!" Nico shouted at her back.

I laughed as her turned to me.

"Well, I'm glad that's over, how about we go to class?" asked Nico.

I nodded and we linked arms and walked off to class together.

**Aww, how cute! Wow that chapter had lots of arguments! Anyway I got the House Of Hades on Thursday, read it till 10, went to school on Friday and finished it after school (With lots of crying in between!) Anyway starting from now I might add a word of the day sometimes. Today's is: Tortoise, because yesterday the tortoises heat lamp blew up and my mum started shouting and swearing all day! Plz review and whatever.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thalia's POV-**

I have to admit, it did feel good walking to class with Nico. I realized that I hadn't walked to class with Nico for like 2 weeks!

"Thalia." Said Nico poking me in the ribs causing me to shiver.

"Sorry, what?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I said, what's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna believe that!" exclaimed Nico.

I rolled my eyes, no need to be so sarcastic.

"Well, it just seems we argue all the time about stupid things and sometimes I feel like were that great friends anymore, I'm afraid you'll suddenly just turn against me or something." I said.

"Thal's you know I'll always be by your side."

"But how can I trust you?" I asked quietly.

We had stopped walking now and we were like the only ones left in the corridor. Nico turned to face me and cupped my face with his hands.

"Thalia, I promise I'll always stick by you, no matter what." He said sincerely.

Suddenly he closed the gap between us and kissed me. Now, don't get me wrong, I have kissed a boy before. But that boy was Luke and let me tell you this, it didn't feel anything like kissing Nico. I melted into the kiss and he placed his hands on my waist. I felt like fireworks were going off in my stomach. It felt much better and more meaningful then kissing Luke. Unfortunately, people need to breath and Nico and I are people so we broke apart for air.

"And that Thalia Grace is how you know I'll always be by your side." Said Nico smiling broadly at me.

I felt myself blushing as he took my hand and we walked together to class. Since I had Religious Studies next and Nico had Geography he said goodbye to me outside my classroom and pecked me on the cheek and walked off down the corridor. I smiled and walked inside the classroom. I walked in and then realized I was late.

"Miss Grace, I would appreciate it if you didn't turn up to my classes late and I would also appreciate it if you got here not looking like you made out with someone on the way!" said Mr Keaton.

I blushed crimson red and went to sit at the back with Annabeth and Piper. I sat down next to them both and they both started giggling until I silenced them with a glare. When we finally were allowed to talk, they both turned to me with expectant faces.

"Anything you girls would like?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, there is one tiny thing." Said Annabeth.

"And what would that be?" I asked her.

"Well what we would like to know so very dearly." Continued Piper.

"Is why you look like you just made out with someone on the way to Religious Studies?" finished Annabeth.

I blushed while they both giggled hysterically.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at them.

"So Thal's, who _did_ you make out with on the way to R.S?" asked Piper.

"Only Nico's allowed to call me Thal's and you know it." I said in a bored voice.

"Ah, and there is our answer!" exclaimed Piper and Annabeth.

"Whatever!" I said trying and failing to hide my blush.

"See, you didn't even deny it!" pointed out Annabeth.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

That whole lesson I had to deal with Piper and Annabeth doing the big three.

That stands for Piper and Annabeth gossiping, giggling and gawping at me. It was so annoying. Finally the lesson ended so I could get outside. As soon as the bell went I chucked my stuff in my bag, slung it over my shoulder and rushed out the door before Piper and Annabeth could catch up with me. It was break time so I ran out onto the playground and ran over to the group. Well at the moment only Reyna, Leo and Jason were standing over there.

"Hi guys, I'm hiding from Piper and Annabeth, help me!" I begged them.

"Okay…" said Reyna raising her eyebrows at me.

"I think it might me a little bit late for that." Said Jason pointing out Piper and Annabeth who were running over grinning.

"Oh dear Gods, please help me." I muttered under my breath.

"Gods Thalia, what did you do? Steal their make-up or something?" asked Leo laughing.

"Hi Thalia, what's up?" asked Piper and Annabeth smirking.

"Shut up!" I replied.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Jason confused.

"No, but I'm sure your dear sister would LOVE to tell you what she did on the way to Religious Studies." Replied Piper.

"No, I wouldn't." I said glaring at Piper.

"What wouldn't you like to do?" asked Percy who walked up behind me and slung his arm wound my shoulders.

I elbowed him in the stomach and he jumped back.

"Gods Thalia, what was that for?" demanded Percy.

He went to stand next to Annabeth who pecked him on the lips.

"Oh ignore Thalia, she's just grouchy cause-

I quickly put my hand over Annabeth's mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence. Nico who suddenly appeared next to me put his arm round my shoulder.

"Why is Thal's grouchy? Asked Nico.

"Hey, how comes you didn't elbow Nico in the ribs?" whined Percy.

"Because I like him and I don't like you." I replied.

"Yeah, you like him in more ways than one!" sniggered Piper.

"So Piper dear, would you like me to tell everyone about the time I caught you snogging Jason in my living room?" I asked her innocently.

Piper went bright red while everyone else started laughing. Suddenly the bell rang. Wow, saved by the bell I thought to myself as I rushed off.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Percy.

I slowed down so Percy could catch up with me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"What were Annabeth and Piper talking about?" he asked.

I bit my lip, Percy is my cousin I could tell him.

"Nico and I kissed." I said at last.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"Really?" he asked.

"No, we jumped off a building together, yes we kissed!" I said sarcastically while hitting him up the head.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent!" said Percy.

"So, do you like him?" asked Percy.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Do you like Nico?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I replied smiling.

**Aww, how lovely. I decided to make Names Have Power a multi chapter story. Chapter 2 is a Thalico one-shot. Anyway, word of the day is: Google, because my mum always Google's anything me or my dad asks. Like today I asked if people in America could get a death sentence. Her reply was a huge explanation and then right at the end, "I don't really know, Google it!" And I was like, Gods mum I was only wondering, it's not as if my whole life depends on knowing! Painful times, anyway, plz review and check out my story Names Have Power.**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


End file.
